


Under the Mountain

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which Harry gets reincarnated as a dwarf before the events of The Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a thing that, well, my mom thought of it. The credit for the plot bunny goes to her. I'm just writing it. This story will mostly follow the movie and then move on with the book.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit or Harry Potter. JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien own them.

It had been really surprising to wake up after being dead to being alive and a dwarf. He had just said goodbye to his sons and daughters and his vision had gone dark. He had had a full life, becoming the Minister of Magic later on in life then retiring at a ripe old age. His vision had darkened on his bed in his house in London and then he woke up in this weird home that was all stone. He doesn't remember anything in between being dead and being born as a small lad. Except, he did have the feeling of warmth and a sense of being destined to help. When he had 'woken up' he realized that his life in England was a bit hazy or dim in his brain and that he wasn't in England anymore.

Throughout his childhood, he loved actually being a child, albeit not a human child. But, it was as if he had gotten a second change at an actual childhood. He had two great, loving dwarven men who had found him abandoned in the wilderness outside of Ered Luin in the latter half of the second age, 2743 and raised him. Athin and Gavor were always going on about how they had found him as a dwarfling with dead orcs and goblins around him a couple of miles outside of the town. They had named him Hadrian, which apparently had made him giggle delightedly as a toddler. But he found that he preferred to go by Harry, which he supposed made sense.

However, once he began to exhibit more magical talents, they kept that to themselves. The first time he had shifted into a leopard kitten was quite startling for them, but Harry remembered that they took it in stride. He suspected that they had received a visit from Mahal when they had found him, which was why they did not panic when things started to float around him.

Gavor taught him swordsmanship and how to take care of his weapons. He also taught him how to use a bow and arrow, even though it was an elvish weapon. As a young dwarfling, Harry remembered hearing Gavor argue with his friends that his child needed to know how to use each weapon at his disposal. Though Harry does remember balking at the war hammer. Both Gavor and Athin didn't blink an eye when a long, thin twig and a cloak landed in Harry's lap when he was past the age of maturity of a dwarf, which was around 40. Harry had not been surprised to see the Elder Wand or the invisibility cloak in his lap, as he had mastered it in his first life, it probably wanted to follow him wherever he went. Though it was odd that the Resurrection stone had not found him.

Athin taught him the different braids when he was old enough to fight and to go off gaining the attention of other young dwarves in the town. He remembers getting his first hint of a beard and he was joyful about it and so were his parents. When he reached that age, he was gifted by Gavor, who was a blacksmith in the town, a beautiful sword that was tailored to fit his grip. Athin, by now use to watching his son's weapon training and knowing what weapon he preferred after the sword, had also gotten him a bow that had been made by one of the finest dwarven weapon makers.

After receiving the bow and sword, he had gone to the training yard to spar against some of his friends. He had reached full height at the normal height for dwarves, so he and his friends were all at the same height. He was as bulky, but still lean at the same time, as his friends. It was still quite awkward having to look up at the men who traveled through town. He still had the green eyes from what Gavor said when he asked.

He also remembered making his first hair bead and braiding some of his long black(he had chuckled when it turned out to be black and always as unkempt as when he was just Harry) hair. Athin had admired his first braid and hugged him, which had caused his cheeks to warm and hide his head against his papa's chest. He still remembered everything about his life in London and cherished everything about his papa and father now.

 

* * *

He had been called back home from the forge by his papa for some important news. Though, it hadn't taken a lot to get him to go home. Harry had found that he liked going out in the woods, just practicing his magic, now that he had a different body. He also had discovered that he had a larger magical core now than he had in his earlier life. He also just enjoyed sparring with his friends, too, which granted, he gained a lot of attention from the little group of female dwarves in the town.

So, he quickly said goodbye to his group of friends and ran on home. On the way, he saw many weary and disoriented dwarves that he didn't recognize walking through the town. Once he got home, he saw that the home that was next to theirs had horses tied up in front of it. It had been empty for a while now and to see that they had neighbors made Harry quite happy.

He went to his house and walked inside only to hear unfamiliar voices and see unfamiliar people in the dining room.

“Ah, Hadrian, good to see you arrived home. We have guests and I'm sure that you noticed the home next door has been occupied,” Gavor gestured to the guests.

Harry glanced at the female dwarf who smiled at him and the male dwarf, who only nodded at him. They looked exhausted, as if they had been traveling for months. During dinner, they recounted the tale of the sacking of Erebor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been surprised and then saddened to hear about what happened at Erebor. He had definitely planned on traveling there sometime in the near future. The guests stayed for dinner and had shared the news. His fathers were kind of the official heads of the city here in the Blue Mountains, so any newcomers or news would have gone through them.

There had been a few refugees from Erebor, that they had seen go through the town. Harry had seen the horses outside and their saddlebags had carried much, though not as much as Erebor could have held.

“Are you two going to be staying here long?” Athin asked the two. “Where are King Thror and Thrain? Have you heard news of them?”

“We will be staying here,” one of them replied. “We hope to make a living here.” He glanced at his partner, who nodded his head.

“I have not heard anything from our king. He is hopefully finding a more permanent home for us. The elves certainly had no care in the world about us when we fled Erebor.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of weeks after that dinner, Harry felt like he wanted to explore the world that he had been born into. His fathers had understood, for the most part. They were the only ones that didn't think he was odd for a dwarf; that he wanted to go out into the world and that he didn't have much of a liking for jewels and gems like most dwarrows do. So, they helped him pack and bought him a ponyfor his travels. On the day before he left, he was getting very excited, as he had just been in the Blue Mountains ever since he was born here.

“Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil,” Athin told him. Gavor said the same and then pulled him into a fierce hug.

“We will see each other again,” Gavor half-threatened and half-promised. Harry was taking his self-made armor, weapons, cloak and wand, so he figured that between those, he would do fine. Though, he still wasn't telling anyone and everyone about his magic, so he was cautious around strangers. Mounting the pony, he waved goodbye to his parents and trotted off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

29 years later

Harry was just a couple of hours journey to Azanulbizar when he saw a large group of other dwarves headed the same way. He had heard from a passing Longbeard that King Thror had put out the word for dwarves to reclaim the dwarf kingdom of Azanulbizar, so to Moria he went. He figured he could lend a hand if Thror was in need of more men. His mare, who he had come to name Bailey had grown rather attached to him, so wherever he went, she followed. He had no explanation for the way Bailey acted, but he put it down to the way other animals tended to like him. Harry just had a glowing personality! More seriously, there was no place that Bailey wouldn't follow him. If he happened to accidentally run into trolls or goblins, Bailey would just stand there patiently and wait until he was done. Harry had even seen her thwack a goblin with one of her hind hooves too, to which Harry would promptly cut down the offending goblin. She didn't even bat an eye at him when he used magic around her, which he always gave her an extra carrot for.

Throughout the years, Harry had moved from place to place. He had visited Gondor, and Rohan, despite the fact that dwarves don't really travel outside of their kingdomsand that experience had been odd. Having to look up a couple of feet when talking to men was really weird. Though, he had gotten a few compliments for how he handled his pony. He had traveled up to the Iron Hills, where he had met other dwarrows.

He had ended up staying in the Iron Hills for the past few years, first as an apprentice weapon maker than he had taken over as master. Harry's craft had become well known and he had even made weapons for well known dwarves. When the call had gone out for dwarrows to join in the reclaiming of Azanulbizar, he had heeded the call.

Throughout the years that he had been on the road, he had preferred to use his weapons first and magic second, if at all needed. Harry had intended on keeping his magic a secret and he was able to do that. However, if he spotted someone who needed healing, he did indeed heal them. That was the exception to his rule.

He was now 56 years old, still young for a dwarf, but he still felt old. He still remembered his old life, but it was growing more and more distant. Those memories were being covered up by the first time Gavor had defended him from bullies as a child. Or the time that Athin taught him how to braid his own hair and he put in his 'of age' braid. The time when he first received hints of a small beard was very pleasing for him, too. Having a childhood where he was loved meant the world to him now.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about the time that the sun started its' descent when he reached his destination. About 15 miles towards the west was Moria, the kingdom he had heard tales about in his youth. Coming up onto the next hill on the horizon, he was greeted by the sight of a camp ground that was full of dwarves walking around. He saw many sharpening axes and swords as well as war hammers. There were ponies tied in the middle all munching on grass and other plants. He could see dwarves lighting torches and adding the finishing touches to their tents, so they wouldn't have to pitch them in the darkness. Harry estimated a rough 7,000 dwarves and their tents were in the site.

Clucking to Bailey, they walked down to the valley and the campground. As soon as he reached the encampment, he was stopped by another dwarf, who was presumably a scout or guard.

“What is your business here?” the guard said in a gruff voice.

Harry turned his gaze toward the dwarf. “I'm here to fight.”

“Good. We need all the help we can get. There's an empty space for you right over there,” the dwarf pointed towards said space. The dwarf then went back to his post and turned his gaze to where Harry had come in.

“Thanks.”

Harry nudged Bailey and she walked towards where he directed. He had traveled for most of the day to get here, so by the time she arrived at their allotted space he was quite tired and he was sure Bailey was too. He dismounted and then set up camp, which consisted of pitching his tent and put his packs in the tent.

After making sure Bailey was tended to, she always proved to be grumpy if Harry didn't feed her, groom her and water her quickly after he had made camp, he followed his nose to the mess tent.

“Shamukh!”He said hello to many dwarves that he recognized from the Iron Hills along the way.

Once he arrived at the mess hall, he grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a table where a couple other dwarves were sitting. While he was eating, another dwarf came and sat down at his table. Harry had noticed that when this particular dwarf had entered the mess hall, everyone became silent for a minute and then started up talking amongst themselves again. So he figured that this one was important for one reason or another.

He glanced up when the other dwarf cleared his throat. “Who might you be? I have not seen you before.” His voice was deep and he definitely had a commanding tone to it and it just happened to give Harry the kind of chill that didn't mean he was cold. Harry gave him a critical once over, seeing the well made armor and the royal blue of his tunic. This dwarf had long black hair, strangely enough, no beard. He had a couple of braids in his hair, one braid that had an intricate lookingbead that held together two independent braids that signified that the dwarf was of the line of Durin.

“I am Hadrian,” he replied. “And you must be...”

“Thorin, son of Thrain,” the other dwarf responded. Harry bowed his head, in a shortened bow. Prince Thorin gave Harry his own critical gaze. “Where are you from, Hadrian?”

“I was born in the Blue Mountains, but I just arrived from the Iron Hills,” he replied.

 

 

“I was sorry to hear about Erebor, if that means anything to you now.”

“Thank you,” Thorin murmured, just loud enough for Harry to hear him. Thorin's eyes seemed to shutter at the mention of Erebor, so Harry changed the topic.

“So, when are we leaving tomorrow? To take back Azanulbizar?” he asked.

“We are leaving at dawn tomorrow,” the prince replied. Thorin stood up and Harry stood up too. “I need to get back to my father and grandfather. I shall see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, you will,” Harry replied. “I look forward to retaking Moria with you, my prince. Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu”

Thorin nodded his head in acceptance and then walked off. Harry sat back down and finished his meal. In preparation for a long day tomorrow, as soon as he was done eating, he went back to his tent and sat down in front of it and smoked his pipe for a good 20 minutes. He contemplated the fight tomorrow and just tuned out the business of the encampment.

Harry went to sleepan hour or two later, after making sure Bailey was well settled. He well looked forward to tomorrow's battle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khudzul Translations in order:  
> Mahzirikhi zu gang ghukhil- I wish you a safe journey.  
> Shamukh- Hail!  
> Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu- May Mahal's hammer shield you
> 
> I found the Khudzul translations at:  
> http://www.scribd.com/doc/109354767/neo-Khuzdul-Common-Sayings-v1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o in my story, dwarves come of age at 40, so I made Harry roughly 3 years older than Thorin. At the time of the Battle of Moria, Thorin is 53 and Harry is 56. 
> 
> On another subject, the dwarves in the first chapter were not Thorin and Dis, just for the record. I edited the story so Thorin and Harry meet in the second chapter.

It was chaos all around Harry. For each orc he slayed, three more took its place. Harry didn't have time to see how the others were faring; he was too busy hacking at the oncoming orcs and wargs. It was nearing mid-day and there was no end in sight for them. The army of Longbeards had left in the early morning just right after dawn. It had been a sight to see, for sure. He was quite used to seeing dwarves in armor, but this many of their kin going to fight was beautiful to him. King Thror had led the assault on the orcs and they had met in battle with little fanfare.

Harry had been loathe to use his magic now, as always, fearing the response, so he relied on his sword to get him through this. His armor had many rents in it, along with a lot of black blood from the various orcs that he had slayed. His sword was also covered in blood, showing that he had killed many orcs. Harry had a few injuries, though at first he was too energized to feel them. Now, they were starting to make themselves known; a gash on his arm, though thankfully not his main sword arm, another laceration on his right leg. They had fought for more than nine hours and he had started to get tired. He had initially used his bow and had received strange looks when he pulled it out, but had run out of arrows very quickly. There was one other dwarf that had fought with a bow, but he had swiftly gotten picked off in the first wave.

Harry could see that the dwarves would him were staggering back, blow by blow. Harry had a sinking feeling that they were losing the battle of Moria. The morale around him was declining by the hour and so were the number of dwarves themselves. He had had to step over or around a number of dwarves who were dying or already dead. Harry winced each time he ran across dead bodies; those were his kinsfolk that he was having to step around. There was little to no empty ground and his flinching grew.

Harry was in the midst of hacking his way toward the front lines when he heard a grief-stricken yell. Cutting down the orcs around him, he lifted his gaze toward the owner of the voice. He spotted Thorin staring in horror at a giant white orc. Harry saw a lone head lying near the prince and realized it was the king. It was a kick to the gut when his mind processed that. Harry cut down the numerous orcs and wargs around him, trying to reach Thorin in time.

Just as he was about get to him, he saw Azog, because that's who the orc was, swing his mace at Thorin who blocked it with a piece of wood. Harry finally reached them and cut through the orcs who were trying to sneak up on Thorin while he was fighting Azog. He heard the squelching sound of sword cutting into flesh and looked back at Thorin. The prince was lifting his shield arm, the one with the branch of oak, up as a shield and was watching Azog as the orc was being pulled out of the chaos by other orcs.

Some dwarves nearest Harry and Thorin tried to pursue Azog but were swiftly cut down by orcs. Harry backed up so he was nearest Thorin, and heard him shout toward where the remaining members of the dwarven army were.

“Du Bekar!” And with that, Harry watched as the dwarves cheered and then surged forward against the orcs. Harry stayed by the prince's side, along with a couple of other dwarves who stuck to his side too. The battle went on for another couple of hours; many dwarves had fallen in this last foray.

Finally, Harry was about to swing at another orc, but when he lifted his blade, there were no more orcs around him. Blearily, he looked around at the battle field. There were only dwarves left standing, though from what he could see, they were more swaying lightly in place, covered in blood. By this point, Harry was also limping, favoring one leg and one arm.

The numbers of wounded or dead would be staggering in this battle, from what Harry was told later. Dwarves were walking slowly around the field, checking for loved ones and relatives. He could definitely see and hear men openly weeping at the sight of their friends. He saw a couple with their heads touched to each others' foreheads. He could see dwarrows already tending to the wounded, taking them off the field to mend their wounds. Harry saw Thorin's father, Thrain walking toward his son. Other dwarves were starting to carry their dead friends off the field, to be buried in stone. A group of dwarves were carrying the body of Thror off the field on a stretcher. Harry started to look for kin near him that were alive and used a little magic on each of them to aid.

Eventually, he came across Thorin, who was hugging another dwarf to his chest and quietly crying his eyes out. He could see a dwarf who was bearing a stretcher waiting behind Thorin, presumably to carry either the clearly injured prince or Thorin's little brother who was gone. Harry was silent as he slowly walked up to Thorin, hoping to not spook him. Harry knelt in front of him, exchanging a look with the waiting dwarf who backed off. Another dwarf came over and stood by his side, glaring at anyone who came that was looking like they wanted to talk with him. Harry vaguely remembered his name as Dwalin, son of Fundin and brother of Balin. They were from Erebor, if he had heard correctly. Dwalin also looked red-eyed, as it was likely that every dwarf that was alive had lost someone.

Harry waited at their side until Thorin seemed to fall over sideways onto Dwalin's side in exhaustion and pain. Harry could see a couple of gashes and lacerations, nothing too urgent, that were bleeding obviously. The dwarf with the stretcher came to collect Frerin and with Harry's help gently lifted his body onto the stretcher. Harry waved him off and exchanged a glance with Dwalin.

“We should get him to a tent. It would do him no good to be tended to out here,” he commented. Harry watched as Dwalin picked Thorin up gently and walked off to the medical tents and Harry followed behind, though not before picking up the piece of wood that had proved to save Thorin's life more than once. He made sure that Dwalin wasn't injured and got to work healing the injured.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Thorin woke up the next morning, it was to slight aches throughout his body, and bandages around his wounds. He felt some slight pain, but nothing more than that. He remembered a feeling of warmth right after he had passed out. Thorin was also waking up to a world without his little brother and his grandfather... His heart stopped at the memory of holding Frerin until his last breath.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to see Dwalin and another dwarf, whom he recognized as Hadrian. Both had bandages around their stomachs. Dwalin had a bandage around his head and Hadrian had a bandage on his right arm and leg. They both looked exhausted, as if they hadn't slept at all. and their faces were shadowed in pain or grief. The two dwarves were sitting by his bed, whispering to each other.

“So you're finally awake,” Dwalin commented with a grin that did not reach his eyes. “Took you long enough.” Dwalin leaned over and bumped his forehead against Thorin's in a companionable way. As he was talking, Balin walked over and pulled a chair over and sat down by his side.

“How many?” Thorin asked more or less croaked out. He saw Hadrian reach over to a table next to his bed to grab a glass of water. The other dwarrow stood up and walked over and helped Thorin to sit up and drink. After he was done gulping up the water, Hadrian went back to his seat and sat down. Thorin nodded his head in thanks and then looked at Balin, expecting an answer.

Balin sighed and spoke. “More than half of our army. You know of your grandfather and Frerin.” He finished and then seemed very anxious about what he was going to say next. Hadrian glanced at Balin with a frown and then turned toward him. Thorin braced himself for more bad news at the expression on Balin's face. There was sorrow there for their lost warriors, but there was also worry in his eyes.

“We have not seen your father since yesterday evening, Thorin,” Balin softly replied. “We believe he has gone mad due to grief.”

Again, Thorin stopped breathing at the news that he had potentially lost his father as well. Thrain had tried to shield his children from their grandfather's downward spiral from gold sickness and had succeeded with Dis and Frerin for the most part, but Thorin had seen Thror in the treasury room back in Erebor. Ever since then, he had not been very close to his grandfather, but he loved his father. Dis and Frerin had loved their father.

If they were unable to find his father, then... He would be king of a homeless people. They had no mountain; no home. In between losing Erebor and this battle, they had wandered between cities of men and other towns.

“You've sent men after him, haven't you though?” Thorin said, with some hope in his voice. He glanced at Balin, Dwalin and Hadrian in succession. They all had expressions that were ranging from hopeless to sorrowful.

“Yes, we have,” Balin replied.”We will find him.”

“In the meantime, what are your plans?” he added. Thorin hesitated and then glanced at Hadrian who returned his gaze. Thorin hadn't fully seen how green the other dwarf's eyes were until now. They reminded him of a couple of gems in his grandfather's crown, though Hadrian's eyes had a light to them that suggested life and power. Thorin had seen him fight and he had been impressed. Hadrian's fighting had been on par with Dwalin's and that was no small thing.

Blinking a few times, Thorin returned to the conversation.

“Hadrian, you are from the Blue Mountains, right?” he asked.

“Ah, yeah I am. What about it?” Hadrian curiously replied.

“I have no home to go back to. Would they welcome us there?” Thorin questioned.

Harry smiled at something, “Of course they would. My fathers are both leaders of the small town there. I'm sure they would welcome you.”

“Very well. I'm heading to the Blue Mountains. If you two would like to join me, I'm sure that would be fine.I will send for my sister, if she's not already here to join us too.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was just waking up during the second night when he heard his name called. The day before had come with the news that Dain had recommended that the dwarves to not attempt to take and hold Azanulbizar. They had lost too many of their kinsfolk already. He had talked with Prince Thorin yesterday and the other dwarf was going to ask around the survivors and ask if they wanted to come with them to the Blue Mountains. They were leaving today around midday, if others wanted to come, they were welcome to.

“Hadrian!” someone shouted urgently.

He blearily opened his eyes, he had taken to using what healing abilities he had yesterday to aid in the mending of the injured. The healers had appreciated his help greatly, even if they thought it was odd that he didn't use any bandages or medicine. He even heard people whispering about whether or not he was another Istari, like Tharkun was. He had even heard some other dwarves calling him Gimlûn. He had thought it a joke until he realized that he lightly glowed when he healed dwarves. It was even more odd when he remembered that when he had healed people in his former life, he hadn't glowed. Though they weren't going to turn him away, as they still considered him kin of Durin's Folk. He looked around his bedroll and quickly put on his clothes and walked out of his tent. Bailey was asleep standing up near his tent where he had left her. She opened one eye at him then went back to sleep.

“What is it?” he asked the healer at the door to his tent. Dwarves who were healers wore the special symbol of a healer: a red strip of cloth around their bicep. Harry wore one, too.

“We need your help immediately,” the dwarrow replied.

“I'll be right there!”

Harry hurriedly fed Bailey and then ran to the healing tent. When he got there, it was still as busy as it was when he left yesterday. It was very noisy, as many of the injured warriors were groaning. As most of the injured had serious wounds, they were still either waiting to be tended to or on bed rest. He quickly walked to the wash table and ducked his hands into the water and washed with the soap right by it.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked the healer who had gotten him.

“We were about to pull an axe out of a dwarrow, but we need an extra healer.” he gestured to the back of the healing tent that was sectioned off from the rest of the tent. That was the where they had their operating tools and table.

Harry followed the head healer into the room and his jaw dropped.

“Oh Mahal, that is quite an injury!” he exclaimed. He had never seen an injury this bad or intrusive. The axe was embedded into the other dwarf's head and there was blood dripping from it in beads. The dwarrow's armor had already been removed and the less urgent injuries had been bandaged. He walked over to the table and pulled out the elder wand. Harry cast a spell to firmly put the patient to sleep, lest he wake up while he was being operated on.

“What's his name?” Harry asked.

“Bifur.”

“I'm going to remove the axe and I need you to bandage the wound.”

Harry touched his wand to the unconscious dwarf, ready to heal the wound and stop the internal bleeding.

“Okay, ready.”

Harry was aware of the lead healer gently pulling out the axe and poured his magic into the wound. He slowly but surely knitted together blood vessels and other organic matter. The axe had dug into some of the dwarf's brain, which Harry could not mend, but he did push some healing magic into the affected part. With time and no other major injuries, it could very well heal itself with the small bit of magic he would leave there.

After an hour or two, he pulled his magic out, though he left that little speck of healing magic in the dwarf's head. The other healer wrapped some bandages around the wound after Harry left. He was quite tired after that and slowly walked out after casting a cleaning spell on himself. He had used a lot of magic for that operation, more than he usually used in one day.

But when he left the room meant for healing, he moved as if in a trance to mend another dwarrow's wounds. He moved from one bedroll to another, using his magic to shore up any bleeding or mend a bone.

It was three hours later that the head healer shooed him out. The healer had to steer him out, Harry was swaying that much. Once he exited the healing tent, he realized that it was time for the midday meal; no wonder his stomach was growling. He had quickly gotten used to being hungry four times a day, since dwarves had four meals a day.

Just before leaving for the meal tent, he was pulled aside by a dwarf who had a floppy hat on. He had a strange arrangement of his braids, too. He also had bandages on both of his arms. Harry had seen this dwarf when he had entered the tent and he was still sitting on the log bench outside of it. He was holding a piece of wood and carving away at it. He glanced up at Harry when he came out of the tent.

“Did my cousin make it?” he asked quietly.

“Who's your cousin?” Harry responded, feeling his body start to tremble more than it already was in exhaustion.

“He was the one with the axe in his head, Bifur,” the dwarf replied.

“Oh, yes, he did. He won't make a full recovery, but he is alive and healing,” Harry replied.

Harry watched as the other dwarrow sighed in relief and smiled. “Âkminrûk zu.”

“Yamal.”

He was about to walk off when he could feel himself falling. But luckily, someone caught him. Harry turned his head to see who had saved him from face planting in the mud. Though he had a fair idea of who it was already from the feel of the dwarf.

“My liege,” Harry bowed his head.

“Hadrian, you don't have to call me that. I told you yesterday, my friends call me Thorin,” the prince replied with one eyebrow raised at feeling the trembling. “How long have you been working in the healer's tents?”

“Uh,” Harry looked at the sky, “definitely more than a couple of hours.”

“Are we friends?” he added.

Thorin turned to look at him, as if he thought him slow. “I would like to think we are.”

“Oh, well, then my friends call me Harry. Why are you here?”

“Harry, I had wanted you to meet someone, but it seems you can not stay on your feet well enough to stay awake. Dwalin told me where you were likely to be, as he heard the healer early this morning. You can meet her later.”

“Okay, I think I shall just go....”

Thorin grinned when he felt Hadrian's head hit his shoulder and heard him start to snore. He had heard other warriors whispering about him and calling him, 'Gimlûn' and he had gone to see for himself. He had wanted to introduce Harry to his sister, but when he had seen how the lead healer had to steer him out of the make shift infirmary, he dismissed the notion.

Thorin picked up Harry, well able to now as most of his wounds had healed already. Though, he probably didn't want Dwalin seeing him carry Hadrian. Both Dwalin and Balin were like mother-hens when it came to him.

* * *

 

 

Thorin walked into his own tent and lowered Harry onto his own bedroll, who continued to sleep. Dis stood up from the chair by the table and came over to look at the dwarf who was now currently occupying her brother's bed.

“So this is the one that the warriors have been calling 'Gimlûn'?” she asked.

“Yes, he is. He also is the one from the Blue Mountains,” Thorin commented.

“I look forward to meeting him,” Dis replied with interest in her tone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khazdul Translations:  
> Gimlûn: star man  
> Âkminrûk zu: thank you  
> Yamal: with pleasure, (response to thank you, informal)


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry woke up a couple of hours later, his stomach was growling loudly. It was probably time for midday meal; what would have been lunch in his previous life. He slowly opened his eyes, only to discover that he was not in his own tent. Last he remembered, he was about to go get something to eat... Right, Thorin had caught him and had presumably brought him to his tent.

The plan was to leave for the Blue Mountains later today, so Harry was thankful for that nap. Though, he suspected if he fell asleep on Bailey during their travels, she wouldn't mind.

Harry sat up and stretched. He had apparently needed that nap, as his body was not at all tired now. Harry looked around and saw Thorin and a lady dwarf sitting at the table in the tent, ready to eat. Harry had always felt protective of female kin; as did all dwarves. There were just too few of them around for males to be anything but protective of them. Though, he felt a fleeting emotion run through him and he was abruptly startled to find that it was jealousy.

As Harry stood up, he realized that there were three place settings at the table and one was not occupied yet.

“Harry, you're awake!” Thorin said and then gestured to the female dwarf sitting across from him. “I would like to introduce my sister, Lady Dis.”

“Oh, she's your sister?” Harry chuckled nervously and then walked over and bowed his head in deference. As Dis was Thorin's sister, that meant that she was also daughter of King Thrain. She turned over to look at him then smiled at him.

“That's not necessary, Harry,” she commented. “Thorin seems to think you are aruyad and I am inclined to take his word for it.

Harry looked back up at her and then glanced at Thorin, who was grinning at him. Dis looked astoundingly very similar to Thorin, with the same color hair and for the most part, same braids. Though she did have a braid that indicated that she had already courted someone and she had a bead in her hair that looked like it meant to show that Dis was married to someone. She had light blue eyes like her brother, but Thorin's were a bit darker. She did look very well muscled; most likely she was very skilled with an axe. In fact, he saw an axe that definitely wasn't Thorin's on the weapon rack in the tent.

“I am very sorry for your loss, Lady Dis,” Harry said softly, with sympathy his tone. He still had the memories of him losing his godfather and everyone else that died during the war in his previous life, but they were growing hazier and less vibrant each year. “Have the scouting parties found your father, yet?”

Dis looked at him with an intent look, but seemed to see that he understood. “Thank you.”

“No, they haven't,” she added.

“Now, I hear the other dwarrows are calling you Gimlûn,” Dis inquired. “Why is that?”

Thorin and Dis both noticed that Harry twitched at the nickname. Thorin wondered why it seemed to bother him, that his kin had called him something other than his name.

Harry looked between the two dwarves for a minute then replied with, “It's a long story.”

“How about we eat lunch then tonight, when we make camp for the night, you tell some of it?” Dis suggested, grinning when Harry's stomach gave another loud growl.

Harry blushed, “That sounds good.”

Harry walked over to the third seat and sat down to eat. “Oh, wait, why did you bring me to your tent, Thorin?” He glanced over to the elder sibling, questioningly.

“I... it was closer than your tent and you were falling asleep on my shoulder,” Thorin replied sheepishly. Dis gave Thorin a sharp, suspicious look and then started to eat her meal.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them ate lunch and then Harry went back to his own tent to pack up. The dwarves who were going to the Blue Mountains with them were going to meet at the edge of the camp. Harry tacked up Bailey again and put everything into his packs. He folded up the invisibility cloak and put it in the bottom of his packs and put the elder wand in the holster he had fashioned from leather on his wrist. Though, he didn't expect to need it on the journey unless they ran into goblins or trolls.

Once he had packed everything up, he led Bailey to where he was meeting Thorin and Dis for the ride home. He was actually looking forward to seeing his parents again, as he had missed them. He hadn't seen them in 10 years. And that was a new emotion to feel: that he missed his fathers. He had never actively missed the Dursley's in his previous life. As he walked through the camp, there were other dwarves packing up; some had their own ponies and others were carrying their packs on their backs.

When he arrived at the rendezvous point, there were already many dwarves there. It looked like a lot planned to join Thorin on their journey to the Blue Mountains. He could see Thorin, Dis, Dwalin and Balin at the head of the group, which easily numbered 50 dwarves. Harry could even see that some of the dwarves were injured, but they were probably stubborn enough to ride with their exiled king. Which that was what Thorin was now; no one had seen Thrain yet and Harry had heard from the scouting parties that they had scoured everywhere within 50 miles of Azanulbizar.

Harry led Bailey over to where Thorin and Dis were waiting on their own ponies. He noted that Thorin had packed the branch that he had used as a shield when he fought Azog.

“Harry, you can ride up here, if you want,” Dis said, smiling at him. “We should be able to leave in a few minutes.”

“Sure,” he replied. Once he walked over to them, he brought Bailey to a halt and then mounted, which she helped by nudging his foot with her head. In doing that, Harry missed Thorin shifting to give Dis a look, to which she grinned.

After settling on Bailey's back, he glanced around at Thorin.

“Are your injuries feeling better today, Thorin?” he asked, curiously.

“They are. I presume I have you to thank for that?” Thorin replied gruffly.

“Yeah, you were the first one that I healed after the battle.”

 

* * *

 

Their big group left only a couple of minutes later, with Harry riding next to Thorin in the middle. He had also noticed that Dwalin also rode close to Thorin, too, which made sense from what Dwalin had told him. They had grown up together in Erebor and Dwalin had since followed Thorin wherever he went. Harry had heard other dwarves call Dwalin Thorin's murkhûn.

Along the way, Harry had to periodically move from the front alongside Thorin to tend to some of the injured. He made sure that their stitches wouldn't come apart and eased their pain some. And again, he glowed lightly while he was healing their kin. He could see Thorin and Dis watching him while he healed. Even some other dwarves watched him; it was like they considered him a more trustworthy wizard.

For the most part, their journey remained uneventful. The dwarven armies had slaughtered most of the goblins at Moria, so none would bother them. They did encounter a couple of groups of men, merchants and the like along the road. Though the group steered away from the bigger folk. They never saw any elves, however. Harry knew that Thorin and most likely a good portion of the dwarves following them held a grudge against the elvish folk. He however did not; he didn't trust them, but he didn't have a grudge against them either.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After riding for five and a half hours, the big column of dwarves settled at an area that had obviously been camped at before. Everyone placed their tents near each other, as to make it easier to come to friends aid if need be. Harry dismounted and then was about to settle his bedroll at the designated watch point when Thorin walked over and led Bailey to where he and Dis had settled.

Grinning, Harry followed him and set up his bedroll right next to Thorin's. He helped Dwalin and Balin set up a campfire and accepted the wood that another dwarf had gone for. Harry sat down at the logs that had been set around the campfire and watched as another dwarf started to grill fish that they had caught at a creek that was just near their campground.

After everyone had dinner, which Harry noticed that Thorin had made sure that everyone had received food, the dwarves split up into groups. He could see one group sitting by their bedrolls and had pulled out instruments and started to play. By now, it was Harry, Thorin, Dis, Balin and Dwalin sitting by the main campfire. There were little campfires by each group. By now, the sun had been down for more than a couple of hours since it was during the winter that they were traveling.

“So tell us your story,” Dis started. “Am I right to call you zigral?”

Harry sighed but acquiesced, “Yeah, I'm a wizard. Though I'm not one of the Istari.”

Dwalin and Balin both perked up at Harry's admittance.

“Not one of the Istari?” Balin asked curiously.

“No, at least, not that I know of,” Harry replied.

“We've never heard of another wizard that wasn't an Istari, least of all a wizard as one of our kin,” Dis commented. Meanwhile, Thorin was staring at Harry with interest, though Harry had no doubt that he was listening to him.

“Well, I'm, okay, this will be a little weird, but this is my second life,” Harry responded.

“What do you mean, this is your second life?” Balin asked, with the others nodding their heads in agreement with his question.

“I was born in another time and place and when I died there, Mahal gave me another chance here,” Harry replied. “I vaguely remember talking during the time I was not here and when I had died the other world.”

“Do your parents know that you are a wizard?” Dis asked.

“Yeah, they do. I do think that Mahal had a talk with them one night,” Harry smiled and it was clear to the other dwarrows that he loved his parents.

“Does that long twig have anything to do with how you use your magic?” Thorin finally asked. Harry startled only a little when he realized Thorin had moved closer as the night wore on and now he was sitting right across from him.

“You mean, this?” Harry pulled out the elder wand from its' holster on his wrist. “It's what I use to direct my magic most of the time.”

“May I?” Thorin asked, holding out his hand.

Harry gave him a critical look then handed his wand over for Thorin's examination.

“Did you carve this?” Thorin asked while he looked the wand over and felt the different markings on it.

“No, in my place and time, there was a specific person that did all the carving and creating of the wands. However, as the saying went, 'The wand chooses the wizard' and this particular one chose me. Albeit, after a battle,” Harry replied.

“It suits you,” Thorin commented.

“Thanks.”

“What else can you do, other than heal?” Dis asked, clearing her throat. Harry blushed at that; it had seemed like he and Thorin were the only ones around for a minute.

“Uh, let's see, I can cast a light at the tip of my wand or change shape. I can cast defensive spells or spells to attack,” Harry listed.

“Wait, what do you mean you can change shape? Balin, have you heard of any of the Istari that can do that?” Dis asked.

“No, not to my knowledge. No one has ever seen them do if they can,” Balin replied.

“Would you be willing to show us?” Thorin asked Harry, intrigued.

“Sure,” Harry glanced around, making sure no one else was looking at their group. Then shifted shape. Once he was on four paws, he stretched his whole body out and shook his coat, as it had been a good long while since he had shifted shape. As a leopard, he could walk around quietly and, well, maybe not stealthily since he was bright orange with black spots. He had also grown in his animagus form as he grew during the years and he was a full grown leopard now. Which meant that he was about half the size of Thorin and Dis.

He reopened his eyes and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be awed all over again and their jaws were dropped. Harry slowly padded his way over to where Thorin and Dis were sitting, presenting himself yet again. He stopped a couple of inches before them and bowed, with his right front leg kneeling.

“Harry, you're beautiful!” Dis exclaimed and reached out a hand but pulled it back in. Harry walked the rest of the way toward them and nudged his head toward her hand, encouraging petting. She reached out her hand and started to scratch behind his ear.

“Is that purring I hear?” Thorin teasingly asked, grinning at him. He too reached out a hand to stroke Harry's back.

Harry pulled away from Dis and tilted his head at Thorin, and gave a low growl, as if to say 'No, nope I'm not purring. You must be hearing things.' Both of them laughed, to which Harry gave a feline grin and then stepped back and shifted back to his normal form.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khazdul Translations:  
> aruyad- kin  
> murkhun- shield man  
> zigral- wizard  
> gimlun- star man


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up during the night to shallow and hitching breaths next to him. Blinking awake, he could see there were still a couple of hours until dawn. He looked around, trying to locate the sounds that he was hearing and finally turned to his other side. He was about to go back to sleep when he saw movement next to him.

Thorin looked like he was in the throes of a nightmare, he was tossing and turning in his bedroll. Harry crawled over the last couple of inches to the other dwarf and reached out a hand to touch Thorin's shoulder.

“Wake up, Thorin,” Harry murmured. “You're dreaming.”

And with that, the dwarrow startled awake and Harry withdrew his hand from his shoulder, wishing he could touch the other as something more than friends. Thorin turned to look at him intently then moved so that their foreheads were touching. Harry blinked then sighed as he became aware of butterflies in his stomach. He felt like a young dwarfling again, watching others fight or undress and swim in a lake and getting a low thrum of arousal in his lower body.

“Thank you, ki bâh,” Thorin whispered back, in a gravely voice, still full of sleep. He pulled back after a minute then stood up and went to the designated spot for watch. As Harry was about to go back to sleep, he remembered that it wasn't even Thorin's watch; he hadn't even had to take watch tonight, as the others had all volunteered before him.

Harry yawned then slowly got up and meandered over to join him. When he sat down next down to Thorin, the dwarf turned to look at him and took out his pipe and filled it with pipe weed and held it out to him, questioningly. Harry pulled out his and did the same, but wandlessly lit the two pipes. Harry just waited Thorin out, seeing that he needed to talk, but let him stew for more than a couple minutes. Harry had brought along his favorite pipe weed, so there was no need to hurry, at least on his account.

“I miss my brother and grandfather and father,” Thorin murmured then glanced at Harry, who signed that he was listening in the dwarvish silent language. Harry then scooted closer, so there was practically no personal space between them to offer silent support. He could feel Thorin lean into him a little.

“I understand,” he replied, softly. “I lost my parents when I was young in the other world, too. I know how it feels.”

Thorin turned to look at him, “I'm sorry, Harry.”

“It was a long time ago now,” Harry replied.

“They were baruf,” Thorin said. “First, there was the loss of Erebor and I thought it would get better once we retook Azanulbizar, but it didn't. It became worse.” Harry glanced at Thorin, his voice had almost choked up at the end.

“Had you been dreaming of the day that Erebor was lost?” Harry asked after they had sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Yes. That day will forever stay in my memory as one of the worst days of my life,” Thorin admitted grimly.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few evenings during their trip, Harry told both Thorin and Dis of his past. They were of course very sympathetic, as he had known they would be. The memories of his non-existent childhood had all but disappeared, which he was grateful for. After their talks in the evenings, Thorin and Harry had made it a pattern to always sit away from their designated camp for the night and share in a couple of peaceful moments. A couple of times, Thorin had started talking about his family, describing his childhood adventures in Erebor. Harry had then talked about his two fathers, preferring them to his abominable aunt and uncle.

On the last morning of their travels, as Harry was waking up, he was about to go about braiding his hair when Thorin walked over. He had known that the other dwarf had always risen before most of the dwarves; he had found that Thorin preferred the time of the day before the mid day meal. Harry on the other hand hated waking before at least an hour or two after the sun rose, if he had the time. If he didn't, he always did wake up, though reluctantly.

He was just brushing out his long hair when he felt Thorin sit down behind him with his legs going around Harry and put his hand on his hand, the one that held the brush. Harry could feel his face and heart warming at the implied question and the touch. He could feel the heat coming off Thorin and it felt good. Releasing the brush to Thorin's care, he relaxed against the other's chest as his hair was brushed and braided into its usual braids. Harry had indeed noticed that Thorin had observed what kind of braids he had during their first meeting and so knew that he hadn't courted anyone else. Harry could see Dis stopping to smile at them then went about packing up their camp.

Having his hair brushed by someone else was kind of Harry's weakness now. His parents had known that and had taken advantage of it when he had thrown a few fits in his youth. Harry chuckled when he remembered the various times that he had thrown a tantrum, along with floating furniture. He felt Thorin's hand pause then return to braiding his hair.

“Why are you laughing?” Thorin asked. Harry could feel the dwarf talk, as he was tucked up against Thorin's chest.

“I'm just remembering my parents having to deal with me when I threw a fit when I was younger. I had wanted to try out the bow and arrow as a weapon, but whenever I became upset, my magic would act up. You can imagine what Athin and Gavor trying to calm me down and then finally, they realized that they could make me relax by brushing out my hair,” Harry replied.

Thorin chuckled, “So that's why you've been purring like a cat while I have been doing this.”

Harry blushed, “No, well, I do like it when someone else braids my hair.”

“Indeed.”

But now, it made him feel all warm inside, not at all like when his parents did it. Now, it made his body take attention. Though, when he felt Thorin pull away, he opened his eyes, moved away and turned to face him. Harry tried to think about things that would make his erection subside to limited success. But luckily, he was wearing enough clothes to hide it.

The other dwarf had gone a bit pink. “Harry, I know you might have a suitor back at your home waiting for you, but will you give me leave to court you? I don't have a courting bead with me, but when we arrive at Ered Luin, I will make you one.” Harry watched as Thorin dragged one his hands through his hair anxiously.

Harry smiled; he had never seen Thorin this flustered, and it did feel like he had known him forever. Fighting alongside someone in that desperate battle and in this case Thorin, had made Harry feel like he would love to be at his side wherever he went. To Harry's knowledge, he didn't have anyone back at home who wanted to court him. He was too odd for a dwarf; he didn't favor gems and jewels as much as the other dwarrows did. But, having someone that knew what he was felt really good to him. Thorin knew that there were reasons that he wasn't all dwarf inside.

Harry looked back at Thorin, who had grown anxious during his obvious internal debate. Harry grinned, “Yes.”

The other dwarrow turned back to look at him, as he had turned his eyes away from him. Thorin smiled, and closed the gap in between them and touched his lips to Harry's. Harry could feel his eyes flutter close and he gave a pleased murmur. When Harry deepened the kiss, he heard Thorin release a low moan.

They both pulled back at the same time for air and leaned on one another. Harry opened his eyes and could both feel and see that Thorin was breathing heavily. Harry was breathing heavily too and his heart was pounding.

Thorin grinned and reached a hand to snake under and around to grasp Harry's neck. “I look forward to courting you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in Ered Luin that afternoon to a sunny sky and to a few strange looks from passing dwarves, but the looks didn't last too long. Most of them recognized Thorin and just went on their way. The long train of dwarrows had started to depart in different directions as they passed different buildings. So it was just Harry, Thorin, Dis continuing onto Harry's home. Harry had seen Dis grinning in excitement as they reached the small town and trotted Bailey over to ride alongside her.

“It seems like you will be a step further than just kin,” she commented, her eyes searching the street for something or someone. “You will be good for my brother, that much I know.”

Harry nodded, but then realized that she wasn't paying attention to him. “Yes, I think so. I know that courting goes on for six or seven years for us dwarves, but it seems like it will go quickly. I'm very fond of your brother already.”

As he counted down the minutes to seeing his parents again, he heard an excited yell. He turned to glance at Dis, who had dismounted from her pony and ran toward a male dwarf. Harry turned around in the saddle to look for Thorin, but stopped halfway around. His suitor had come up to ride alongside him again. Harry smiled at him and nodded toward where Dis and the other dwarf were well on their way to kissing hungrily.

“Who's that?” he asked Thorin.

“That would be Nili, my sister's suitor,” Thorin replied. “They have been courting for four or five years already.” He smiled at them and dismounted to go say hello.

“They are obviously in love already,” Harry commented with a smile. Dis and Nili were just holding each other now; their affection for each other very clear.

“Harry!”

Harry turned to look further up the street; he knew that voice. He quickly dismounted and told Bailey to stay and ran toward Gavor and Athin. They both pulled him into a hug, so it was a Harry sandwich.

“We've missed you!” Athin exclaimed. Harry was about to pull back when he heard a certain throat being cleared. Gavor chuckled then gradually allowed Harry to pull out of the group hug to see Thorin standing right next to him.

“Athin, Gavor, may I introduce Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain?” He gestured to Thorin and watched as his fathers both immediately bowed at the waist.

“Thorin, these are my fathers, Gavor and Athin,” he finished.

Thorin took a step closer, “That is not necessary.” He clearly meant the bowing, to which both Athin and Gavor stood back up. “It is very nice to meet you when I have heard so many great things about the fathers of my intended.”

Harry startled at that, glanced at Thorin who smirked. Harry blushed at that and saw his parents raise their eyebrows at him. He would surely be interrogated now after they were alone.

“Harry,” Thorin started, “I will see you soon. I have yet to stable our ponies and settle in.” Harry knew that either Dis or Thorin had sent along a couple of dwarves to pick out a home for them. He hoped that it was close to where his home was.

“Alright,” Harry replied. “I'll see you later then.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translations:  
> ki bah- my friend


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later

Harry was just on his way home from seeing Thorin at the forge when he was surrounded by younger and some older dwarves. He sighed, the other dwarves in this town had always thought him to be odd and unnatural; he had never shown an interest in gems and stones when others did. Most dwarves just left him alone, knowing that Thorin was courting him and to mock him was to risk Thorin's wrath. They knew that Thorin's word was the highest authority around here. These dwarves also didn't know that he was a wizard; only Thorin, his sister, Balin, Dwalin, Athin, Gavor and the patients he had healed at the battle knew.

The dwarves around him shouted insults in Khuzdul, growing louder and more agitated by the minute. Harry winced at a couple of the mocking tones and insults that they were spewing at him.

“Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu,” he shouted back, hoping to get them to quiet down. He was only thankful that they didn't have ammunition against his lack of a beard anymore, as it had taken a while to grow in, but it had. It now held a couple of small braids in it, saying that he was a fighter in the battle of Azanulbizar.

The dwarves didn't back down at his reminder(or insult) and there was a small crowd now in the middle of the street. And when he had had enough, he cast his patronus silently, which was obviously different now. Though he startled still. What appeared out of nowhere was a giant translucent, blue, dragon! It flapped its' wings and roared at the assembled dwarves, but stayed at his side.

In the years that he grew up and leading up to meeting Thorin, his patronus had been a fox. Now, apparently it was a dragon...

Harry realized that everyone had gone silent, but didn't look scared at all. Many were drawing their weapons. He hastily ended the spell and the dragon was gone. The dwarves looked at him askance then one dwarf, whom Harry recognized, called out to him. He was one of the ones that worked with his father, Athin.

“So you're the one everyone's been calling Gimlûn!” The group of dwarves started to murmur amongst themselves.

“Uh, yeah, I suppose so,” Harry replied slowly. “I didn't...”

“Harry, you okay?” Thorin called out, sauntering toward the group, which parted for him. He was still in his leather apron that he wore when he was working. Harry would have grinned heatedly at him were it not for him being lost in thought.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Harry responded, still in a daze as he connected what the change in his patronus had meant. He felt Thorin come up and slide an arm around his waist, possessively.

The form it had taken was a dragon....

That meant one thing and one thing only. He couldn't deny the love that he felt for the dwarf right next to him anymore. If it came out as a patronus, then his magic was telling him something that he knew already.

 

 

* * *

 

 

7 years later

Harry was just drying off the sweat that had formed on his neck and shoulders from holding a sword fighting lesson for the younger dwarves when he felt arms come around him. He grinned and turned around in Thorin's arms; they both were of the same height, so they could look each other in the eye. Harry had seen the other dwarf start watching him from the sidelines in the evening, after Thorin came home from the forge.

“Thorin!” Harry felt himself turn pink. “I'm all sweaty!”

“I like you all tired and sweaty,” Thorin smirked and promptly pulled Harry into a kiss with a hand underneath his hair on his neck. Harry sighed into it, forgetting for a moment that he was covered in sweat. He could feel the courting bead in one of his braids swinging against his head.

Once Thorin pulled back, he stared heatedly at Harry's neck, specifically the mark that he had left there last night. Which there was a reason that Harry had left that visible and not glamoured it and this was precisely it.

“Don't you guys have something to do?” Dwalin grumbled, walking over to their side of the practice field. He taught the younger ones axe fighting.

If it had been even two years ago, Harry would have jumped apart, but now he was comfortable. “Yeah, but the lesson was over a couple of minutes ago.”

Thorin glared at Dwalin, quite used to his griping about him and Harry. “Dwalin, don't you have something better to do? Like going back home?”

“Yeah, yeah, ki melhekh. I'm going,” Dwalin groaned, already yelling to the students to go home.

Harry chuckled, but wasn't quiet enough to hide it from Dwalin's back. “I heard that!”

“Yeah, I meant for you to hear that!” Harry shouted back, grinning.

Thorin rolled his eyes, but smiled at the two. Then he turned to look at Harry, his eyes already dilated, with a heated look. “We should go home too.”

Harry grinned; tomorrow was the anniversary of their courting ending and their wedding seven years ago. They had received a small house from Harry's parents as a gift and they always took advantage of not having anyone else in the home to have sex, even six years later!

 

 

* * *

 

 

45 years later

Harry was now 116 years old, which was middle age for a dwarf. He had moved to working in the forge with Thorin, who was 113 and they still loved each other so much. Dis had gotten married to her suitor, Nili, around the same time that they did. In fact, she had just gotten pregnant nine months ago with her first kid. That had been a joyous occasion for all of them when she had announced it. She had requested a midwife at the time and asked Harry if he would help her through it too. He had been glad to say that he could, but that it would be his first at a birth. Dis had laughed then told him he would be fine.

Harry was just finishing up the dishes from breakfast when Nili came racing through their door. Thorin was just getting ready to go to work.

“It's time! She's going into labor!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translation:  
> Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu- What you don't see with your eyes, don't invent with your mouth  
> ki melhekh- my king


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I upped the rating, starting with this chapter, there will be sex.

3 years later

Harry gave a low groan when Thorin finally entered him. He was already sweaty; the big drops of sweat falling down his forehead. He clenched his fingers on the bedspread where he was lying on his stomach. They had already stripped off all of their clothes, so they were both naked. And Harry loved to look at Thorin and he suspected that Thorin loved looking at him too. He clenched around the intrusion for a second then Harry felt Thorin land a kiss on his shoulder blades and grasp his hip in reassurance. He also loved the scratchiness of Thorin's beard running over his back at the same time. Harry then slowly relaxed to let the other's cock enter him. He could feel a couple drops of sweat fall onto his back from Thorin himself and he grinned. They usually exchanged positions every now and then, but today, he could sense that Thorin needed this.

He heard Thorin grunt and Harry reached around to pull him into a kiss that turned needy and hot. Thorin was smiling at him, though it was a heated smile. Harry's own cock had been leaking precome since Thorin had pushed him against the door when he had gotten back from the forge. They had come together in a rush and there probably would be bite marks and scratches all over their bodies tomorrow. By now, they both knew each other's bodies very well.

“For Durin's sake, move already!” Harry shouted. He smiled when Thorin seemed to be on the same wavelength and started to move. He felt Thorin start to pull out but pushed back in a second later with more strength. Harry could feel himself start to breath heavier with each thrust and he could definitely hear Thorin breathing heavier too. On his next thrust, he hit the spot; the spot that guaranteed Harry would see stars. Harry keened at the pleasure that provoked. He was glad that they had found their own home; otherwise they would be either living with Dis or his own parents. And right now, all he could think of was Thorin. He wouldn't have the concentration it would take to keep up a ward for silence.

Harry slyly bucked up onto Thorin's cock and heard him curse loudly in Khuzdul. He grinned, knowing Thorin loved when he did that. In retaliation, Thorin reached around and grasped Harry's cock and squeezed lightly.

Harry gasped, feeling heat building up in his lower region, burning it's way through his entire body. And when he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he came. He shouted and clenched again around Thorin, who came a couple of seconds after him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I love you, ki âzyungâl,” Thorin panted, a couple of minutesafter they both had released. Thorin slowly pulled out and rolled Harry over to tuck him against him.

“And I you,” Harry murmured, smiling,blinking against sleep, feeling Thorin start to run a hand over his back.

“We should get ready for dinner,” Harry sleepily remarked, yawning mid sentence.

Thorin turned onto his side, smiling fondly at him. “We still have fifteen minutes."

“Then don't wake me until we have 5 minutes,” He responded and promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry! Thorin!” Dis exclaimed and stepped aside to welcome them. She then went back to the kitchen, clearly busy cooking.

Harry smiled and stepped inside, hearing the running of little feet down the hall.

“Hawy!” Harry chuckled at the toddler's speech.

“Fíli!” Harry knelt down to catch the dwarfling in his arms, picking him and swinging him around. Fíli squealed in glee, clapping happily. The little one already had a head full of golden brown hair. “Little lion!”

Fíli pulled back and giggled. “I missed you!”

Harry looked into Fíli's eyes, “It's only been a couple days, akhûnith.”

Fíli smiled and Harry smiled fondly back. He had of course been with Dis at his birth and had been able to hold him only a couple of minutes after the birth.

“Go say hello to your uncle. I want to say hi to your 'amad.”

“Okay.”

Harry stood back up and watched Fíli raced over toward Thorin and ran straight into him. He smiled when Thorin gave an oomph as if having a dwarfling run into him had an affect. Harry turned and went to go say hi to Dis, hearing Fíli giggling again at whatever Thorin was talking to him about.

Dis was stirring a lovely smelling pot above the fire and Harry could hear Nili fixing up the dinner table.

“Dis, it's good to see you,” Harry chuckled.

“Even if it's only been two days?” Dis replied, amusement clear in her voice. She turned around to greet him.

“Yes, of course,” Harry grinned.

Dis smiled, then took on a more serious expression. “Did the anniversary of what happened at Erebor go smoothly this year?”

Harry grimaced, “For the most part. He did have a nightmare again. I know he wants to retake Erebor, but the time's not right. Nor do I think it would go well now.”

“Well, it's a good thing you're there. My brother probably wouldn't be truthful with me,” Dis grinned. “I have you to spy on him for me!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

2 years later

“Dis, one more push!” the midwife encouraged.

Harry felt Dis squeeze his hand and moved some magic into her, providing energy to her. She smiled gratefully at him and then pushed one last time. Nili was on the other side of her, also holding her hand.

Harry heard the squealing of a newborn and in the next minute, the midwife was holding Dis's next son in her arms. Harry glanced at Dis, who was red in the face from all the exertion, but was glowing from joy. Nili brushed strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Harry uncurled her fingers from his hand and shook it out then went to go help clean off the babe.

Harry performed a couple of cleaning spells and a diagnostic charm, to find that there was nothing wrong. He draped a blanket around one arm and took the infant from the midwife, who started to clean up around the room. He glanced down at the baby and beamed at the child, who was just staring at him. Harry turned and walked back to Dis, who smiled when she caught sight of Harry.

“I assume you want to hold him?” Harry asked.

“Of course I do. Bring him here!” Dis grinned, holding out her arms. Harry extended the baby toward her along with the blanket and Dis beamed. Nili grinned at his wife and gazed at their new child.

“I'll go get Thorin and Fíli,” Harry murmured, letting the family have their privacy for a few minutes. He walked out of the main bedroom of Dis and Nili's home and walked toward where his heart led him, to just outside the bedroom. Thorin and Dwalin were both standing against the wall, with Fíli tucked in Thorin's lap.

Harry walked quietly out and up to Thorin, who glanced up at his arrival.

“Is mama going to be okay?” Fíli asked quietly.

“She's going to be fine, little one. You have a new brother!” Harry exclaimed. He watched as Fíli wriggled off of Thorin's lap and ran into the open room. Dwalin sauntered after him.

“She's going to be okay?” Thorin asked, hesitantly.

“Of course. I wouldn't have lied to Fíli or you,” Harry murmured, walking up to get into Thorin's personal space. He reached a hand to weave it underneath Thorin's hair and grasp his neck and leaned to touch his forehead.

“They're both fine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translations:  
> mi âzyungâl- my lover  
> akhûnith- man who is young  
> 'amad- mother


	9. Chapter 9

4 Years later- T.A 2868

Harry woke up to a loud pounding coming from the door. It had been a long day, of searching for Níli, who had gone missing on a hunting trip a couple of days ago. Thorin had sent out search parties and about 20 dwarrows had split up to search for Dís's husband. He yawned and rolled over, only to bump into Thorin, who was sleeping right up against Harry's back. Harry put the pounding down to the fierce storm that hadn't stopped before they had gone to sleep and was about to fall back asleep when he heard yelling and crying. He looked out the window, only to see that the storm had yet to decline in intensity.

He startled and shook Thorin awake. “Thorin, your sister's at the door! And I think I can hear Fíli and Kíli too!”

Harry quickly got out of bed, hearing Thorin grunt then start to get up. They quickly put on robes and ran to the door. On the way to the door, Harry slowed and started a fire in the fireplace, knowing the two little ones might need to be warmed up or at least Kíli would. Their two homes were not close together.

He heard Thorin open the door and went to join him. Dís and the two dwarflings were at the door but Harry didn't see Níli anywhere.

“Dís?” Thorin murmured. “Come in before you three melt in the rain.”

Harry could see that despite the pouring rain, Dís was crying and rocking back and fourth on her heels. She was holding Kíli in her arms and Fíli's hand and slowly came into their home. She hesitantly came in, towing her two children. Fíli was steadily crying and Kíli was every which way, as if confused and looking everywhere in their house for their father. Kíli also had one of Bofur's little wooden toys in his left hand, the eagle, if Harry wasn't mistaken.

“What happened? Did they find Níli?” Harry asked softly.

Dís stared at him and shook her head. “They found his body.” Her voice breaking on the last word.

Harry exchanged a glance with Thorin, who gestured to his sister-sons. Harry nodded to him then walked up to Dís and gently pulled Kíli out of her hold and pulled him into his chest with one hand. Harry could feel Kíli shiver ever so slightly and turn into Harry's warmth. He placed a soft kiss on Kíli's forehead in reassurance.

“Fíli, come here,” Harry murmured to the dwarfling. Fíli slowly then hurriedly ran over to grasp Harry's extended hand. Harry saw Thorin move to pull Dís into a hug after her hands were empty. Once Harry had a hold of Fíli's hand, he walked with the two into the living room to settle near the fireplace. Harry heardThorin murmuring reassuring words to his sister and loud sobs from the hallway.

Harry sat down with the two and opened his other arm for Fíli to crawl into, which he did. Harry cast a few charms to dry them both off and a light warming spell for both. Luckily, he was able to encircle the two in a hug; he figured when the boys reached maturity, he wouldn't be able to.

“Where's our 'adad?” Kíli asked, looking between Harry and his brother. “And why is mama crying?”

Harry sighed and looked him in the eyes. “He's gone, little eagle.”

Fíli's breath hitched then he started to sob in earnest. Harry started to stroke the nine year old's back in soothing circles.

“But he's coming back, right?” Kíli pleaded, his eyes already filling with tears.

“No, he won't be coming back,” Harry murmured, ready to hold two armfuls of crying dwarflings. Kíli started to cry himself, so Harry pulled him into his arms, next to his brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the two had cried themselves to sleep, still in Harry's arms, it was near midnight. Harry slowly stood up, one dwarrow in each arm and walked into his and Thorin's room. He figured Dís might need a night to herself, possibly. He lowered each down onto the bed and summoned one of the spare blankets to cover them both. Harry smiled when Kíli inched over to cling to his brother, who clung back fiercely. 

He then walked back out and went to check on Thorin and Dís. Harry found them still in the hallway, asleep. They had both cried until they fell asleep, but with no sound attached. He knelt in front of them, shaking each awake lightly.

“Dís, Thorin, it might be better to sleep in a bed?” He murmured, yawning. The brother and sister jolted awake at the same time.

“Are Fíli and Kíli okay?” Dís asked quietly. Thorin looked at her, studying, then stood up and reached out a hand.

“Yeah, I put them to bed on our room. They were crying their hearts out,” Harry replied softly. “Do you need anything?”

“Thanks, brother. I don't think so,” Dís said and took her brother's hand and let Thorin pull her up. 

Harry watched as Thorin escorted Dís into their guest bedroom. “I'll be in bed.”

Thorin turned to nod at him, then disappeared into the other room. Harry walked into their room, seeing Fíli and Kíli still asleep. He was about to lie down on one side of the bed when he heard a whimper. He glanced back down to the dwarflings, who were starting to toss and turn. 

A couple of minutes later, Thorin came back into their room, sighing. He glanced at the bed and smiled at the sight. His Harry had shifted into his leopard form and curled around his nephews. He took off his robe and settled back into bed, entangling one hand into Harry's fur and fell asleep to light purring.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

73 Years later- T.A. 2941

Harry sighed gratefully when he and Thorin finally made it to the Prancing Pony in Bree. His axe would need cleaning as soon as they had time. It had been a long hunting trip, only made longer by their absence from Dís, Fíli and Kíli. Harry, Thorin and Dís were now considered middle aged for dwarrows and Fíli and Kíli were past their maturity and still as mischievous as ever. Fíli, with his twin blades and Kíli with his bow and arrows. They made quite the pair, always protective of one another.

Harry followed Thorin to a table and then to go get them a pair of ales. He received a few odd looks, but dismissed them. Harry didn't think that his reputation as a wizard had left Ered Luin. As he was heading back to the table, he saw that Thorin had been joined by a human male. 

The man was tall, had a long beard and was wearing a grey cloak. He was also holding a staff and he was clearly one of the Istari, Gandalf the Gray, if Harry wasn't mistaken. He sauntered over to join Thorin, who relaxed subtly when Harry went over and pulled his chair right next to Thorin's. He knew that Thorin wasn't very comfortable with showing affection in public so Harry just offered silent support.Gandalf took one look at him then turned back to look at Thorin, deeming Harry unimportant. 

“Tharkûn, good evening,” Thorin said, exchanging a significant look with Harry. Harry nodded and handed over the ale. “Do you need something, to be sitting at the same table as us?”

“You know me?” Gandalf asked curiously.

“My father and grandfather talked about you,” Thorin remarked.

“So I would be correct in assuming you are Thorin Oakenshield then?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes, you would. What of it?” Thorin said gruffly.

“I have a proposition for you,” Gandalf replied, then looked around the tavern then back at them. 

“A proposition?” Harry asked. “What about?”

“It would be best to discuss this in privacy, if you know of a place,” Gandalf muttered.

Thorin glanced at Harry, then looked back at Gandalf. “We could go back to my halls in Ered Luin, if you think that would be best.”

“Very well, I shall meet you there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comments that you guys are leaving. THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry dismounted from Theo and told his pony to stay with the others and went to go join Thorin, shouldering his pack. There were fourteen other ponies there, so his pony had company. And it was nice to know that Fíli and Kíli had made it to the Shire and Hobbiton on their own. It had been a long journey from Ered Luin to Hobbiton and Harry was rather looking forward to sleeping inside. Though, he loved sleeping under the stars with a fire and with his kin. Luckily, he could feel Gandalf's magic lighting up one of the hobbit holes, so he could steer Thorin in the right direction. 

Harry had always wondered what hobbits and their homes looked like and now he had the chance. They were small homes with circular doors and small windows. And they looked to be homes for even smaller creatures than dwarrows were.

As it was past supper time, Harry couldn't see any hobbits out as they grew nearer to Bag End. Though, as they passed homes, he could see lady hobbits looking out of the windows at them. And occasionally male hobbits with them, peeking out from curtains.

The two of them strode through Hobbiton, along the path and as Harry could feel them getting closer, they heard rowdy singing. Harry glanced at Thorin, who shrugged and grimaced and took off toward the last hobbit hole near the path.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo had had enough with these dwarves, first with the messing up his home, eating through his pantry and now playing around with the dishes and utensils. He scowled when they started singing about how stiff he was and when they started to throw his plates in the air... He grumbled but sighed in relief when he saw the dwarrow who was standing at the sink had washed the dishes.

Then the most amazing thing happened, well he suspected, he would be the only one to call it amazing in his opinion, all the dwarves stopped and went silent when they heard knocking at the door.

“Not another one!” Bilbo groaned.

“He is here,” Gandalf said solemnly and walked over to the entry hall to greet whoever it was at the door. Though just when Bilbo was about to go to the door, he saw Gandalf get a peculiar look on his face, one of curiousness and amazement.

Bilbo groaned, but went to go open the door but the two young ones that had been amongst the first to come in raced before him. He plodded over to the door and opened it to see two dwarves at the doorstep. One had a big blue coat on and he looked regal; the other had on a light brown coat. They both had big axes strapped to their backs and the one with the light brown coat also had a bow and a quiver of arrows too.

“Gandalf,” the one with without the bow said and stepped inside while unlatching his coat. The other dwarf followed him and unlatched his own and took the others' coat and put them both on the coat rack with the other dwarrow's coats were.

“Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield. And I'm sorry, but I don't know your name,” Gandalf said, gesturing to the other dwarrow.

“My name is Hadrian,” the one with the bow replied.

“Uncle Harry!”

“Hey you two! What mischief have you two gotten up to without us?”

Bilbo saw the dwarrows that had beaten him to the door both smile at the newcomer.

“Or also known as Harry to my friends and select others.” Bilbo saw him point to the two young ones and to Thorin, whose eyes softened.

Then Bilbo turned back to look at Thorin, who practically drew his attention.

“So this is the hobbit,” Thorin stated, tone dripping with dissatisfaction. 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. Thorin was eyeing him like a captain taking stock of his troops. Bilbo admittedly shrunk back a little at the intimidating stare.

“Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

“Pardon me?” Bilbo murmured. All of the dwarves had gathered around to watch.

“Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?” Thorin continued then looked taken aback when Hadrian elbowed him in the side.

Bilbo saw Hadrian lift an eyebrow at Thorin. They then exchanged a few words in the dwarven language. He turned his gaze to, now that he remembered, he thought their names were Fíli and Kíli; the dwarrows were snickering at the two.

His attention was brought back to Hadrian and Thorin, who had settled back and he was gazing at Hadrian with a fond expression. 

“Achrâchi gabilul,” Thorin said softly to Bilbo, who gaped. 

Bilbo watched as Thorin went to join the other dwarrows. Hadrian stayed still for a minute, watching him go then turned back to face Bilbo.

“Excuse him. He can be mistrusting of strangers, especially one that is not a dwarrow,” Hadrian said.

“What did he say to me?” Bilbo asked.

“He said he was sorry,” Hadrian replied. “He's not used to being around people who don't speak our language.”

“Oh,” Bilbo muttered. 

“Now, I take it from Fíli and Kíli's smiling faces, there's food here?” 

“Right, there is. Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal and discovering that Gandalf had a map and key to a door and handing Bilbo a contract, the dwarrows all broke off into groups. Harry stayed sitting for awhile to finish his meal while Thorin went to go talk with Balin. 

“So did Thorin get lost on the trip?” he heard Dwalin ask in his direction.

Harry chuckled. “Let's just say that I had to steer him onto the right path a few times.”

“I heard that,” Thorin remarked, raising his voice.

“I know,” Harry grinned in his direction.

“Hadrian!” Harry turned to glance down the table. 

“Bofur!”

“It's good to see you,” Bofur exclaimed.

“Likewise,” Harry replied then did a double take.

“Zûr zu ?” Harry asked Bifur, who was sitting next to Bofur.

“ghelekhur, razu?” Bifur replied. 

“I'm good,” Harry responded. “I see you're doing better. I hope that there was nothing amiss in the past few years.” He gestured to his head, meaning Bifur's head wound.

“There wasn't. However, he can only speak in Khuzdul now,” Bofur said.

“Oh,” Harry said back. “I'm glad that was the only issue.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light”

Harry slowly quieted his voice until the song was done and there was quiet in the hobbit hole. Everyone started to disperse, probably most to their bedrolls and to bed or to finish their pipes. Harry followed Thorin into the guest bedroom that Bilbo had granted them and closed the door behind them. He looked at Thorin, who was standing a few steps into the room, stock still. His arms were entwined behind his back.

Harry paced over to stand in front of his husband and reached out a hand to land it on the nape of Thorin's neck and pulled him in to touch their foreheads. Harry heard Thorin sigh in relief at the closeness.

“We no longer have a burglar,” Thorin murmured, sighing.

“Oh?”

“I heard the halfling say that he wasn't going to go with us,” Thorin said.

Harry pondered that. “Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we? I think, Gandalf was right. Bilbo doesn't know what he has to offer us.”

“I hope you are right about that,” Thorin muttered. “I do regret the need for a burglar from this khulîn.”

“We'll protect him,” Harry whispered.

“If indeed he changes his mind.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translations:  
> Achrâchi gabilul- I'm sorry (formal apology)  
> Zûr zu ?- How are you?  
> ghelekhur, razu- I'm fine, and you?  
> khulîn- peace place


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Thorin fell asleep in one of Bilbo's guest rooms soon after; it had been a long journey and they had a long travels ahead of them in the morning. Harry fell asleep after pulling Thorin close and wrapping an arm around him during the night. His husband was well use to Harry's cuddly ways at night and more and more often, Thorin was the one to move closer to Harry at night. 

Neither one of them dreamed of anything other than the quest that night and of the unknown that they would face. Harry was unsure as to how they would take down a dragon, but he figured the answer would come to him along the way.

Around 6 in the morning, Harry woke up to Thorin stretching in his arms. “Time to go?”

“I want an early start today,” Thorin murmured, bringing his hand to touch Harry's cheek in affection.

Harry leaned into the touch and smiled softly. “Okay, I'll go rouse the others.”

Harry moved off the bed and started to put his armor back on and strap his swords to his back. He had also brought a couple throwing axes, so he once again strapped those to his back too after he finished buckling on the armor.

Thorin started to move off the bed but looked back at him for a second. “Don't wake the halfling if he isn't awake. If he's coming, he can catch up to us.”

“Very well,” Harry frowned and sighed. Once he was done strapping his weapons to his back, he padded over to the door and opened it quietly. Bilbo had given Gandalf and Thorin and Harry all separate rooms that were at the end of the hallway and the rest of the dwarves had found other places to lay out their bedrolls around the little residence.

Once he walked out of the back of the hobbit hole, he peeked into the room that he had guessed was Bilbo's and saw that the hobbit was still asleep, curled up on top of the covers. Harry frowned when he saw Bilbo shivering and quietly padded into the room, summoning the blanket that was on top of the chair in the room and spreading it over the hobbit, who sighed in his sleep and tugged the blanket further around himself.

Harry then padded out of the room and proceeded to rouse each dwarf he found. He finally found his nephews curled around each other near the fire. He chuckled quietly at the two; they were quite a handful the both of them, but he loved them. Dís had reluctantly let them go with him and Thorin with a promise to protect them. And he wasn't about to get on Dís' bad side or let anything happen to them.

“Kíli, Fíli,” Harry murmured, laying a hand on each of them to shake them awake. He heard Thorin move through the hallway and order Ori and Bifur to get the ponies ready.

“Wha...” Kíli muttered, blinking an eye open. Fíli cracked an eye open and then wriggled out of Kíli's octopus arms. 

“It's time to go,” Harry replied, turning his gaze up to watch as the rest of the dwarves stretched and stood up. Dwalin had already gotten up before the others and was already in his position by Thorin's side. “Unless you two want to stay with the hobbit and not go on the quest?”

“Oh, we're going,” Fíli affirmed while putting his armor back on. “Someone needs to look after the two of you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Kíli added, strapping his bow and quiver to his back.

Harry sighed; he had tried. “Okay then, come on.”

Harry wandered over to Thorin's side by the door and they both waited there as each dwarf stepped out the door. Thorin turned to glance at him with an eyebrow raised. Harry shook his head. Gandalf had apparently already awoken, or so Balin had said when Harry had asked.

“They're stubborn,” Harry whispered then snickered. “They also said that 'someone had to look after us.'”

Thorin chuckled. “Indeed. We get into so much trouble without someone to look after us.”

“I can confirm that,” Dwalin grumbled, coming to stand behind Thorin.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed. “We do not!”

“Yes, you do,” Dwalin muttered, though there was a telling uplift to his mouth.

“Hey, whose the wizard here?” Harry protested. “Not you!”

Thorin chuckled at the two of them. “Come on you two. Let's join our company.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were about an hour's worth of travel out from Hobbiton when they all heard shouting. The dwarves stopped their ponies and Gandalf stopped his horse to turn slightly. Harry stopped his pony and turned in the saddle to see Bilbo running up to them, the contract in his hand. He had been riding last in line, guarding the rear, so Bilbo ran by him first.

“Wait! I signed it!”

As soon as Bilbo caught up to them, Harry saw the hobbit amble over to Balin's pony and hand the contract to him. Balin gave a considering noise and pulled out his glasses to read it over. Harry directed his pony to walk up past most of the dwarves and stopped right alongside Thorin's. Both of their ponies were well accustomed to walking right next to each other, so there was no problems with that.

“Can I say,” Harry started and saw Thorin roll his eyes at him.

“No,” Thorin ordered in exasperation. “I know what you're going to say and no, you can not say it.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled and turned to see Balin fold the contract up and tuck it into his riding desk.

“Bilbo Baggins, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin gazed down at the hobbit, lifting an eyebrow. “Give him a pony.” 

Harry grinned then headed over to stop his pony alongside Bilbo. He had seen one or two extra ponies in the stable but they were being used as pack ponies. 

Bilbo spluttered then mumbled something about not needing a horse, thank you very much. Harry chuckled but as Thorin started to move again, he saw Fíli and Kíli each reach out a hand to pick Bilbo up and plop him on one of the pack ponies.

Harry turned to see that Nori and Dori had fallen to the rear and assumed that they would be adequate rear guards and started to ride alongside Bilbo.

“So, you changed your mind, huh?” Harry commented, glancing at Gandalf out of the corner of his eye. The other wizard had come up to the other side of Bilbo's pony.

“Uh, yes, yes, I did,” Bilbo replied then he suddenly sneezed. Harry watched as the hobbit started to search around in his coat pockets, looking for something.

“Wait! Stop! We have to stop!”

Harry raised an eyebrow. He saw all of the ponies stop and Thorin turned around to glare at the hobbit.

“I forgot my handkerchief,” Bilbo called out.

Bofur turned around, ripped a piece off of his coat and threw it down the line to the hobbit.

“Here,” Bofur said, grinning.

Bilbo caught it and groaned when he saw it was covered in horse hair. 

“Move on,” Thorin called out and turned his pony to trod on. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Bofur's playful manner but as everyone started to move again, he let Theo follow the others as he reached into his saddlebag. 

He made a successful noise when he found the potion he was looking for and brought out a cup and poured it in. He had actually managed to, over the years, recreate the potions from his first life, though they weren't from the same ingredients. That done, he offered the cup to Bilbo, who looked at it with a suspicious gaze.

“What is that?” Bilbo asked.

“You're allergic to horse hair, right?” Harry questioned. 

“Yes?” Bilbo said, still uncertain.

“This will help,” Harry replied. “It's a kind of herbal medicine.”

“Oh?” Bilbo took the proffered cup and sniffed at it then took a sip.

“Don't worry about Uncle Harry's medicine,” Kíli chimed in. “It won't kill you right away!” The other dwarf started to laugh.

“Kíli,” Harry scolded. “Let's not scare the hobbit. Or do you want pony duty for the next few nights?”

Kíli paled and steered his pony back to Fíli's side. 

Bilbo looked back at Kíli then back at Harry, who smiled reassuringly at him.

“It won't kill you,” Harry said. “Those two have had it before and they aren't dead yet!”

Bilbo grimaced. “It won't hurt?”

“No, ignore those two. It'll work longer if you drink the whole thing,” Harry suggested, gesturing to the half-full cup.

He saw Bilbo drink the rest of it down and took the cup back, casting a cleaning charm on it before putting it back in his bag.

Bilbo made a small noise of wonder. “My allergies are cleared up!”

“I was telling the truth,” Harry remarked. “Let me know if you need anything else, okay? I'll be up with Thorin.”

Harry gave him one last look then trotted Theo up to walk alongside his One. “Our nephews were being rude.”

Thorin glanced at him then turned back to glare at Fíli and Kíli. “Leave the hobbit alone, you two.”

“Yes, uncle.”Both of them called back in unison while the others chuckled in amusement.

Thorin turned back to look at Harry with a solemn look. “Our journey begins.”

 "Yes, it does."


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Harry kept an eye on their burglar for anything amiss but for the most part, Bofur or Ori rode alongside him. So Harry stayed alongside Thorin, every so often extending his magic to search for anything that would cause them trouble. And, he casually walked alongside each member of the company to say hi and introduce himself to the ones that he hadn't really met in the Shire. He also cast a subtle tracking charm on each of them, just in case.

On the third night, the company stopped at a rocky hillside and made camp for the evening. Harry ventured out to get some firewood with Bifur, whom he had taken a liking to. It was drizzling and dark by the time they came back from the small forested area nearby so Harry walked over to the little circle of rocks that Bombur had created for the fire. He sat down, dropped his cargo of wood into the circle, and was about to use some magic to light it when Gandalf came over and lit the fire with his own magic. After Gandalf lit the fire, he turned to glance at Harry.

“It would have been much harder to light it without my help, master dwarf,” Gandalf replied to his questioning gaze. “The wood here has already become watered down.”

As Harry watched, Gandalf then went to lean against the rock wall and pulled out a pipe. Harry then snickered bemusedly as he realized that Gandalf still hadn't noticed that Harry was, you know, a wizard. He watched as Bombur began to pull out numerous pots and pans and some food from his pack then padded over to sit by Thorin.

“What were you chuckling about?” Thorin asked as Harry sat down and brushed shoulders with him.

“Oh, it's just, the other wizard in our company has yet to realize what I am,” Harry replied, grinning.

“Do you plan on informing him of that?” Thorin enquired, turing to look at his One.

“Maybe. Yeah, I probably should...” Harry trailed off then smirked.

“Ghivasha, what are you planning?” Thorin rolled his eyes in fond annoyance. “If it's anything like what you and Kíli got up to when he was young, then please do me the favor of not telling me about it.”

“No, nothing of that sort. We probably don't have any time for pranks now, but... perhaps a bet?” Harry replied, grinning wickedly, hearing some screeches from a couple of owls or hawks.

“Would you mind telling that to our nephews?” Thorin muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a rough stew pulled together by Bombur which warmed everyone's bellies. Harry was just dozing against Thorin's shoulder when he felt his One stiffen. Harry blinked an eye open to see that Fíli and Kíli were talking about orcs to Bilbo, who had very wide eyes. The screeches had continued during Harry's short nap but they were just bird noises.

“You think that's funny? A night raid by orcs?” Thorin broke in, standing up and going to stand in front of Fili and Kili. Harry stayed where he was, but kept an eye on Thorin. Night raids were a very sensitive subject since Ered Luin had received a night raid by orcs and wargs a couple of years after their nephews had been born. Dís had been injured defending the two dwarflings; Harry and Thorin had never forgiven themselves for not being there. Though it wasn't like Thorin's sister couldn't defend herself.

“We didn't mean anything by it,” Kíli murmured, apologetically.

“No, you don't. You know nothing of the world,” Thorin argued then stalked off to the edge of the cliff. Harry sighed, stood up and went to follow but not before narrowing his eyes at Kíli and Fíli.

“You two know better than to bring that up,” Harry scolded and as he walked past Bilbo, he reached out a hand to grasp the hobbit's shoulder and squeeze in reassurance.

“Thorin,” Harry asked quietly as he ambled over to the cliff. He placed a hand on Thorin's back. “You okay?”

He felt Thorin sigh and turn around to lean his forehead against Harry's.

“Yes,” Thorin whispered. “I've never forgiven myself about that day.”

Harry sighed. “Nor have I. But Dís is okay and so are those two; we made sure of that ourselves. Then... you remember what she said afterward?”

Thorin smiled. “She said if we held any guilt about that day then she would find ways to make our lives a lot worse.”

Harry chuckled quietly and leaned into the kiss that Thorin drew him into afterward. Once the two of them pulled back, Thorin kept an arm wrapped around Harry and the two of them and overlooked the small valley that was before them.

They stayed together for a while, hearing Balin describe the battle of Azanulbizar to Bilbo and the younger dwarves. One or two ponies came over to graze by them, paying them no mind.

Thorin drew away to address Bilbo's question of what had happened to the white orc but Harry stayed in place for a minute. He had felt like something was off for a second so he extended his magic to search the vicinity but he couldn't feel anything. It was like a lingering sense of some ill creature and hopefully it had just been Harry's imagination.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, when they camped, while they were setting up camp, Gandalf started to mutter about this area being a bad place to camp. They had chosen a place that had an abandoned home on the land. The home had been burned from what Harry had seen and it just had the bare bones of what had been a house. Fíli and Kíli had gotten stuck on pony duty for the next couple of nights so they were with the ponies.

After Gandalf had stormed off, Harry turned to raise an eyebrow at Thorin, who gave him a sheepish look in return. Harry shrugged then turned to walk around the perimeter of their camp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Gimlûn!”

Harry turned at the dwarrow who had said that and groaned. Nori was staring at him with awed respect.

“So that is you,” the other dwarf remarked.

Harry ambled over to where Nori was sitting on a log with his brothers, Dori and Ori. The other two looked up when he came over and nodded at him in greeting.

“Yeah, that's me,” Harry sighed, sitting down at the opposite log.

“That's really you?” Ori exclaimed which brought most of the other dwarves over. Bilbo however had gone to deliver two bowls to Fíli and Kíli as they were keeping an eye on their ponies.

“You mean, we have two wizards in our company?” Óin asked, adjusting his ear trumpet to better hear.

“Yes, I'm the one others call Gimlûn,” Harry replied. “Though you guys don't have to call me that or calling me by the long name of 'Thorin's One'. Or calling me his consort. It's just Harry.”

“Can you really create an image of a dragon?” Ori tentatively asked, shuffling closer.

“Uh, it's more of a--”

Harry was interrupted by Fíli racing into the encampment. His nephew was out of breath and pale.

“Fíli, what is it?” Harry stood up, reaching for his sword and pulling a throwing axe from near his pack when he saw Fíli had his twin blades out of their sheaths. The other dwarves stood up too, all reaching for their weapons. Thorin walked up beside Harry, holding his axe out already.

“Bilbo ran into some trolls!” Fíli exclaimed.

“Where is Kíli then?” Thorin questioned.

“He's trying to get the trolls to leave our hobbit alone.”

Harry grimaced then looked at Thorin, who nodded and gestured for everyone to follow.

* * *

 

 

As they were running past the rest of the ponies, Harry pondered their predicament. He ran through what he knew of trolls in his mind and blinked then turned up to look at the sky. It was just a half an hour until dawn, so if they could stall until then the trolls would be taken care of. But how to stall for time?

Harry grinned when the answer came to him and then ran over to Thorin's side. “We have to stall for time.”

Thorin turned to look at him, raised a questioning eyebrow but nodded a second later. Harry heard him yelling to the other dwarves, who all stopped in their tracks then Harry turned to locate Bofur.

“Bofur!” Harry called to the other dwarf.

Bofur stopped then ran up to him. “Yeah?”

“I need you to get Bilbo out of the way of the trolls, assuming that he is not being held by the trolls. If he is, then catch him once the trolls drop him. Can you do that?”

“Sure. You have a plan?” Bofur responded then stared at him. “How are we going to get the creatures to drop Bilbo if they are holding him?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, we do. This is part of the reason that I'm called Gimlûn.”

“Fíli,” Thorin called out, gesturing to their sister-son to come over too. Over the noises of the dwarrows grouping together, Harry could hear the booming voices of the trolls nattering on about nonsensical things.

“Uncles?” Fíli asked, looking between Thorin and Harry.

“We need you to get your brother out of there,” Thorin replied.

“Without calling attention to yourself,” Harry added.

“Okay,” Fíli nodded determinedly then stalked off through the underbrush.

“Rest of you lot, come on,” Thorin called out then nodded at Harry.

He grinned then padded after Fíli, hearing Bofur catch up to him.

The two of them crept up to troll's campsite and took in the situation. Bilbo was being held by one of the trolls and Kíli had his sword raised and pointed at the creatures. Harry could also see that the trolls had stolen four of the ponies and the animals were in a pen behind the trolls. Everything was backed up to a couple of rocks that were roughly the size of the trolls, maybe a little bigger.

Harry glanced at Bofur. “You ready?”

“Yeah, what's the plan though?” Bofur asked.

“Oh, you'll see.” Thorin joined them, kneeling down next to Harry, as Fíli ambled past them to get Kíli out of there. Harry pulled out his wand and as Bofur and the others that had joined them looked on, cast his patronus charm.

The giant, blue, translucent dragon flowed from his wand and stood on the ground, easily taller than the trolls(though only by a few feet) and roared. The trolls instantly started to turn to look at the dragon and they started holler and panic. And right on schedule, they dropped Bilbo. Also, Harry saw Kíli realize that his brother was beckoning to him.

“Bofur, go,” Thorin informed the other dwarrow. Bofur got up and ran over toward Bilbo, grabbing the hobbit's hand and picked him up. Harry could hear Bilbo exclaiming over the improperness of being picked up by a strange person.

“Bofur! Put me down!” Bilbo exclaimed loudly enough that Harry, Thorin and the others heard him.

“Not now, lad,” Bofur replied, grinning cheekily down at the hobbit.

Harry chuckled and so did Dwalin, who was as always right on the other side of Thorin.

Harry turned back to watch the trolls and flinched when Kíli almost got run over by one of the trolls. But, a couple seconds later, Kíli was pulled out of there by his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry directed the dragon to fly over the trolls and to walk over the creatures. He heard most of the dwarves behind them starting to laugh and even Bilbo started to laugh once Bofur had gotten him to safety. Then even as Harry directed the dragon to stand between the trolls and the ponies, he felt Gandalf coming and... He let the translucent dragon stay where it was, holding it until he could see the other wizard on top of the rock behind the trolls.

The expression that Gandalf had when he saw the dragon was quite comical. Gandalf's eyebrow's were raised very high in astonishment. Harry ended the spell as soon as Gandalf brought his staff down onto the rock and the dawn sun came through, turning the trolls to stone.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Who did that?” Gandalf asked, looking around the circle of dwarves as the sun rose behind them. The trolls, thanks to Gandalf, had already turned to stone as soon as he cracked the rock.

Harry exchanged a glance with Thorin who walked over to stand next to Harry.

“That would have been me,” Harry commented as Thorin wrapped an arm around him. 

Gandalf came over and raised an eyebrow at him. “You're a wizard.”

Harry nodded in reply.

“Manwë hadn't said anything about a wizard taking the form of a dwarf,” Gandalf remarked as the dwarves grouped around them. A few of the dwarves went up to the trolls and lightly hit them with their weapons, as if making sure they were dead.

“Where did you go if I may ask?” Thorin broke in, looking up at Gandalf, taking the attention off of Harry.

“To look ahead,” Gandalf replied distractedly, still eyeing Harry with a keen gaze.

“I'm not an Istari,” Harry said, watching the other dwarves start to pack up their camp. 

“But you are a wizard,” Gandalf mused, scratching his chin in thought then he looked back at the stone trolls. “There should be a troll lair somewhere near here.”

“A lair?” Harry repeated, exchanging a glance with Thorin.

“Let's go look,” Thorin announced.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ugh, it stinks in here,” Glóin remarked, pinching his nose closed as they ventured further into the cave. Harry silently agreed, carefully watching where to put his feet and testing the ground as he walked. It was covered with mud, dirt and probably other vile things. There were some skeletons lying around the cave but also a lot of gold coins.

“Seems a shame to leave all this lying around,” Bofur said, gazing at all of the gold. Harry glanced at him then back at Thorin, who had brought up very dusty swords from the ground. Harry padded over to stand alongside him, watching as Thorin pulled the sword out by its' hilt. Gandalf came over and pulled the other sword out from under the mud, dirt and the cobwebs.

“These swords were not made by any troll,” Thorin murmured.

“That would probably be correct,” Harry grinned. “Though can you imagine trolls attempting to create swords? That would be hilarious to watch.”

Thorin grinned at him. “Indeed.”

“These look like they were made by the elves,” Gandalf commented, looking between the two of them with an odd look.

“Elves?” Thorin growled, abruptly reaching to put the sword back where he had found it.

“You could not wish for a finer blade,” Gandalf remarked, giving Thorin a little 'stink eye'.

Thorin looked at Harry, who shrugged and reached out a hand to touch the blade. He pushed some magic outward and just with his will, the sword instantly became sparkling clean again. 

“Âkminrûk zu,” Thorin murmured and touched his forehead to Harry's briefly.

Gandalf continued to look at them with a peculiar look though not for too long. Harry heard Nori, Bofur and Glóin pull a lot of gold and coins together. Harry turned around and watched as they put the coins in a trunk while Dwalin looked on with an almost bemused expression.

“We're making a long term deposit,” Glóin said.

Harry chuckled then ambled back to the entrance, following Thorin.

“Let's get out of this foul place, Bofur, Glóin, Nori!” Thorin called out to the rest of them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The minute that Harry felt some foreign magic, he stilled. Thorin turned to look at him, the two of them knowing each other's body language by now. 

“Harry?”

“Something's or someone is coming,” Harry whispered.

Thorin raised an eyebrow then yelled to the others. “Someone's coming!”

Harry pulled one of his throwing axes from his back and held it easily in his palm. He saw Dwalin pull out one of his war hammers and move closer to Thorin and in turn, moving closer to Harry. Bilbo came into the clearing holding a small sword in his hands, though it was quite shaky. Fíli and Kíli moved closer to each other, Kíli pulling an arrow out of his quiver.

Then just as Harry was pulling out the elder wand, the most bizarre thing he had seen in both of his lives just arrived in the clearing. A sleigh being pulled by rabbits raced into the middle of the circle of dwarves and stopped when the man at the head of it was alongside Gandalf. Harry's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” The man shouted crazily.

Harry blinked and exchanged a glance with both Thorin and Dwalin and their expressions were quite similar to his. In fact, all of the dwarves and Bilbo were very stumped at the sight. Though, judging by the foreign magic that he could sense coming off the staff, he figured this to be one of the wizards of Arda.

“Radagast. Radagast the Brown,” Gandalf started. “Why are you here?”

The newly named Radagast turned to look at Gandalf with a less crazed look. “Ah, Gandalf, I was looking for you.”

“You were?” Gandalf replied curiously.

Harry stared between the two other wizards and shook his head. 

“Something's wrong. Very wrong,” Radagast said.

“Yes?” Gandalf enquired. 

Harry slowly put his axe away, back in its' strap on his back. He watched as everyone else put their weapons down and sheathed them again. Harry took a tentative step to take a closer look at the rabbits but thought better of it. They might think he was a threat and start running, wizard or not.

“Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue,” Radagast said, bringing his hand up to scratch at his temple. The other wizard had what looked like bird droppings in his hair and on his hat. Overall, a very unkempt wizard. Harry hoped that other wizards in Arda weren't like this.

“Oh, it’s not a thought at all; it’s a silly old...” Radagast began, opening his mouth and Harry watched as he brought out an insect that had been perching on his tongue. “...stick insect!”

Were all wizards like this? Ugh. He had heard Gandalf telling Bilbo about the other wizards, or at least about Saruman the White, and he sounded like he probably was not like Radagast. Luckily, in his first life, there hadn't been anyone that he knew of that were like this. Harry shook his head and joined Thorin and Dwalin as they walked a bit further away, up the hill away from the two wizards. The other dwarves spread out, some taking positions around the group and some going to get their packs and ponies. Harry had already retrieved his and Thorin's pack before the current situation so they were fine in that department.

“Do you know what they're talking about?” Thorin turned to look at him.

Harry vehemently shook his head. “Nope. No clue. But... I have a feeling that what they're talking about is a big deal.”

“More wizard business,” Dwalin muttered.

“Thorin, what route do you have planned next?” Harry asked, every other minute taking a glance at the wizards. It looked like Radagast was showing Gandalf something but Harry couldn't see what it was as it was wrapped up in cloth. And whatever was in the cloth was emitting a dark aura; however it had less of a dark aura than say, a horcrux.

Just as Thorin was about to reply, they all heard a loud howl in the distance. Dwalin gripped one of his war hammers and pulled it out. Harry pulled out his sword as they heard Bilbo ask Bofur what that howl was.

Harry, Thorin and Dwalin shuffled back down the hill and the others grouped around them, pulling their chosen weapons out.

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf,” Bofur replied grimly, pulling out his mattock.

A warg came crashing into the clearing and Harry threw an axe right at its' head and it immediately died. However, the momentum pulled the warg down into the company and it stopped at the foot of Nori, who had a dagger in his hand. Another warg came racing into the clearing and Thorin sliced it open with his new sword.

Kíli was quick enough to shoot the third warg that entered the clearing. And when there seemed to be no more arriving in the immediate future, Harry lowered his currently held sword. 

“Those were warg scouts!” Thorin yelled. 

Harry turned to glance at Bilbo, who had paled considerably. Harry walked over to the hobbit and stood alongside him.

“Don't panic, melekûn,” Harry whispered, reaching out a hand to grasp Bilbo's shoulder briefly in reassurance. “We'll keep you safe.”

Bilbo sighed and it was a very tentative sigh. But Harry could see he felt better.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?” Gandalf turned to glare at Thorin. Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at the wizard.

“You really think anyone in this company, especially Thorin, would tell anyone else?” Harry inquired, looking up at Gandalf. Dwalin walked up to stand on Thorin's other side and glared at the wizard too. “This is our home we're taking back. Thorin's throne.”

Gandalf looked adequately chastised. Thorin turned to smile at Harry and nodded at Dwalin.

“What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin turned to ask Gandalf.

“You are being hunted,” Gandalf replied.

“We have to get out of here,” Dwalin muttered, loudly enough so that everyone would hear it.

“We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted,” Ori yelled as Harry saw Bifur and Ori come back down the hill.

“I’ll draw them off,” Radagast cut in.

Harry stared at the other wizard in dismay. What kind of rabbits were pulling his sleigh? Mutant rabbits?

“These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you,” Gandalf insisted, looking pointedly at the rabbits. At least Gandalf thought the same.

“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try,” Radagast commented without missing a beat.

Well....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translation:  
> melekun- hobbit  
> Âkminrûk zu- thank you


	14. Chapter 14

Harry stayed alongside the hobbit in the middle as they ran for their lives. Thorin was taking the rear, making sure they all stuck together. Gandalf was leading the way, hopefully somewhere safe. They could hear the howling of the numerous wargs that were hunting them and as each howl was heard, Bilbo jumped slightly.

Harry could also hear Radagast yelling at the wargs to go follow him. Harry had kept one of his throwing axes out, just in case though.

As they ran through the countryside, they ran past enormous rocks and some rocks that created little hiding places for small folk to hide in. And when Gandalf stopped at one of the bigger rocks to let the wargs run further and further away, they all stopped too. Harry sidled over to stand next to Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli but stopped when he heard growling from on top of the rock behind them.

All of the dwarves stilled and Bilbo paled a little. Harry caught Bilbo's eye and gestured behind him, stepping a few feet from the rock to provide a space. Bilbo shuffled over and slid behind the dwarves as Kíli pulled out his bow. Harry exchanged a glance with Thorin then they both turned to Kíli as he quietly knocked his bow and drew it.

Their nephew took a few steps away from their temporary shelter and released the arrow. The squeal of the warg was deafening to Harry as he had hoped that Kíli would have at least hit a sensitive area. The company all drew out of hiding as the warg and rider slid down the rock and Harry threw his axe into the orc, instantly killing it. Dwalin and Bifur took on the warg, giving it a few good thunks. Before they took off again, Harry summoned his axe back from the dead orc and strapped it to his back again with the others.

The answering howls by the other wargs pushed them into motion, Thorin taking the lead this time and Gandalf following in the rear. Harry ran alongside Thorin, noticing that Bofur ran alongside Bilbo. As they reached the next peak, the various other wargs and riders caught up to them and surrounded them.

“They've surrounded us!” Dwalin shouted, reaching to pull out his war hammer again.

“Gandalf's left us!” Nori yelled out to the company.

Harry swiftly looked around, noting the positions of the advancing wargs and indeed, Gandalf had disappeared. But, he felt Gandalf's magic and since it wasn't on the move, he shuffled over to Thorin and Dwalin.

“He's around here somewhere,” Harry remarked, throwing an axe at an advancing warg.

Thorin nodded but drew the elvish sword nonetheless.

“Over here, you fools!” Gandalf shouted, coming up from behind a rock.

As soon as Gandalf disappeared again, the dwarves all raced to where he had been. Harry and Thorin stood on top of the rock and killed any wargs that dared come any closer to where the company was swiftly disappearing. Kíli still stood out in the middle of the countryside, firing arrow after arrow.

“KÍLI!!” Thorin yelled.

Harry watched as Kíli started to run towards them. Harry dispatched another warg that was on Kíli's heels, casting a blasting spell at the others and pitching them far enough away.

As soon as Fíli and Kíli were down the tunnel, Thorin nudged Harry down the tunnel then jumped down himself. Then as soon as everyone was in the tunnels, they all heard the sounding of a horn.

“That is no orc horn,” Harry murmured, staring up at the entrance to the tunnel then turned around to look Thorin over. Thorin turned around and smiled softly at him.

“I know what you're doing,” Thorin quietly remarked. “I'm fine.”

“I'm just checking,” Harry replied then jumped when a orc body tumbled down the tunnel entrance. “No harm in that, right?”

Thorin stared at him and sighed in weary satisfaction then turned to look at the body of the orc. There was an arrow stuck in the orc's chest and Harry watched as Thorin pulled it out.

“Elves!” Thorin barked, his nose wrinkling in disgust then throwing the arrow away.

“Should we follow the path?” Dwalin called out, at the head of the group. Harry strode over to look at the path. It was very narrow but it definitely led somewhere. It also had a unique beauty to it, as if the path itself was a part of something more beautiful.

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur called back, taking the lead but before he started walking, he muttered something to Bilbo who was right behind him. Harry watched as Bilbo smiled and nodded.

Gandalf looked down at both Harry and Thorin for a second as he walked past them then continued on. Harry quirked an eyebrow but paid that exchange no mind and continued on. He briefly caught up to where Fíli and Kíli were walking and made sure they were okay then fell back to walk behind Thorin to take the rear.

When they made it through the path, the sight that they beheld was breath-taking even for Harry. And he was a dwarf. Rivendell.

“You will leave the talking to me,” Gandalf commented, looking particularly at Thorin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Harry watched the big horses and their elven riders gallop onto the bridge and into Rivendell, he felt the gaze of the elf that had met them. Lindir was staring at them all with an interested gaze. When the elves took to surrounding them, Thorin called for everyone to move closer together. And Harry felt a hand tugging him closer to a familiar body. He turned to look at Thorin who narrowed his eyes at him. The big horses and their riders encircled them, trotting in circles around the dwarves. Harry glared at the elves with whom he had eye contact but he shook his head in annoyance. He didn't think the elves were at all intimidating and that was mostly because he had seen scarier things and creatures.

Harry slowly shuffled his way over to Thorin's side and of course, Dwalin was on the king's other side as always.

They watched as Gandalf exchanged words with one of the darker haired elves when the elves stopped and dismounted. As they were both talking in elvish, Harry couldn't understand a word they said. Neither could the rest of the dwarves.

Then the elf that Gandalf was talking to turned to look at Thorin then at Harry with a keen gaze. Harry could Gandalf call him Lord Elrond.

“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thráin,” Elrond said, bowing his head a little in deference.

“I do not believe that we have met,” Thorin replied, crossing his arms and taking a couple of steps toward the elf lord.

“I knew Thráin when he was king,” Elrond remarked.

“Indeed, he made no mention of you,” Thorin argued.

Harry heard Elrond sigh quietly and watched as the elf turned to glance at Gandalf for a second.

Then the elf lord looked at the dwarves and started to speak in elvish.

“What is he saying?” Gloin exclaimed, above murmurs from the others. “Does he offer us insult?”

“No, Master Gloin, he is offering food,” Gandalf replied, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Harry turned to glance at Thorin, raising an eyebrow. The ultimate call as to whether or not to stay in Rivendell was his. The others turned to look at Thorin too; Bilbo was too busy staring at the parts that they could see of Rivendell. Harry could well understand Bilbo's awe; the architecture was amazing from his point of view. The stone was well made and would support Rivendell for a long time.

Thorin nodded to the others.

“Well, lead on,” Gloin said, looking at Lord Elrond.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as they were settled in rooms, of course with Thorin and Harry sharing a room, they were led to where the baths were. And they were magnificent baths to behold but if Harry remembered correctly, from what Thorin had told him, Erebor's baths were quite superior.

The others all jumped right in, well, after getting undressed first. Bilbo especially as Harry had seen troll snot on him earlier. He could smell it too.

As Harry was lounging in the warm water, he watched as the company all swam around in the baths. Fíli, Kíli and Ori were playing around in the water and not actually washing themselves. Though, Harry could see that Dori was looking at Ori with some annoyance. Bilbo was just sitting near the edge, not actually going into the deeper section of the pool. Nori and Dwalin had sat down out of the pool once they were clean and had pulled out some cards and had started to play a game.

“Bilbo, would you like some help?” Bofur called out from the deep section.

Harry watched as Bilbo blushed and spluttered. “No thanks, Bofur. For Eru's sake, it would be improper!”

Each dwarf in the company snickered. Harry tuned them out when he heard the tell-tale footsteps of his One. He turned to see Thorin walking toward the bath with only a towel covering his lower body. Harry could see the various scars and occasional tattoos over Thorin's body, all in all, his heart had chosen well. Thorin had already unbraided his mane of hair and it lay curly in some places around his head.

“Ghivashel...” Harry sighed quietly in pleased contentment as Thorin climbed into the pool to sit alongside him.

“My One,” Thorin murmured as he wrapped an arm around Harry who leaned into the other dwarf.

They both started to wash each other after a while, getting the dirt and grime off their bodies. It felt good to get the dirt off and the occasional spot of warg blood off too. As they watched the sun start to go down, most of the dwarves got out of the warm water and went to go get dressed for dinner. The last two dwarves left were Thorin and Harry. Bilbo had wandered off with Bofur to go explore(Thorin had insisted the hobbit take an escort with him because Mahal knew what these elves could do? And Bilbo had picked Bofur).

Harry got out of the pool and sat down on the cement, placing a towel underneath himself. Though that was the only piece of clothing or material that was near him as he absolutely did not care about being naked. Most dwarves weren't self-conscious the way that hobbits or elves were. He reached over to grab the pack he had brought and pulled out a brush. As he was about to brush out his hair and beard, Thorin came to sit between his legs and leaned back into Harry's chest.

“Braid my hair?”

Harry chuckled quietly but obliged his One and began to brush out Thorin's hair. There was no one else around except the rare elf that had not been scared away by the younger ones antics.

He slowly dried then brushed Thorin thoroughly, sweeping it away from his neck and placing a light kiss there. Harry saw Thorin shiver and when Harry placed a deeper, sucking kiss into another spot on Thorin's neck, his One gave a full on shudder.

“Do you want to make us late for dinner?” Thorin growled though Harry could hear desire in his voice.

“Hmm, possibly?” Harry grinned then gasped as Thorin turned around and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Harry groaned. “Probably Dwalin already knows what we're doing. I saw him give us a look when he left. But we still have thirty minutes before dinner, so what are we waiting for?”

Harry reached out a hand to tangle in Thorin's hair and pull him closer and trailed a line of nibbling kisses down Thorin's throat. Harry heard Thorin give a pleased murmur in Khuzdul and grinned. They were both still disrobed(naked) so Harry could feel the instant both their bodies began to react; a low, simmering heat beginning to curl in the pit of his stomach. He could feel some sweat dripping down his face already from the heat the two of them were generating. Harry lay down with his back on the towel and tugged Thorin over to lay on top of him, grinning heatedly at him.

Thorin pulled Harry in close and started to rub their cocks together. Harry couldn't tell who moaned in the next instant but it might have been both of them. But just afterward, Harry flipped them over, leaving Thorin on the bottom. Thorin slightly spread his legs and that was all the indication that Harry needed to slide down there.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As both of them finally climaxed, Harry flopped bonelessly on top of Thorin's chest and only just kept his eyes open. Thorin grinned down at him and wrapped an arm around Harry.

“We still have to attend dinner,” Thorin murmured with an amused smile.

“I know,” Harry groaned. “Just give me a minute or two to come back down.”

When they both heard a loud yelp, Harry turned to look at the entrance to the pools. A male elf was standing there with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. After a few seconds, the elf promptly stumbled out.

Harry turned back to look down at Thorin and broke into noisy laughter. Thorin grinned at him and pulled him down into quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry walked alongside Thorin as they followed Gandalf up to the veranda where dinner was set out. Gandalf was trailing after Lord Elrond and the two were talking quietly. He could already hear their company chattering amongst themselves and as they walked up the set of stairs, he could see a couple of tables. One was the table at which the company was sitting at, already eating. Though by the looks of it, they weren't happy. Dwalin was moving the food around in the bowls unhappily. Harry took a closer glance at the food and winced. It was mostly green food, the kinds that formed a salad.

He exchanged a glance with Thorin who subtly gestured toward Kíli and Fíli and Harry nodded. Their nephews were looking at both Thorin and Harry with pleading expressions.

Harry drew off from Thorin and Gandalf and strode over to the table. “Is my sight correct or are there just green foods here?”

“No, you aren't wrong,” Kíli complained, grimacing.

“It's like the elves only eat this kind of food,” Ori replied. Harry could hear some pouting from the both of them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Nori filch some of the silverware. And when Nori caught him looking, Harry sighed and turned to look elsewhere before Dori followed Harry's gaze.

“Kíli, Fíli,” Harry started, glancing over to the other table where Thorin had sat down next to Gandalf. He turned back to his nephews who were both looking at him with hopeful eyes. “Go on. I know you want to go hunt. Go bring back some meat for us.”

That made everyone happy and Kíli and Fíli grinned, getting up to go grab their weapons. The both of them were the best at hunting in the company so hopefully, there was some good game near Rivendell. Harry watched as Kíli and Fíli left and quietly cast his patronus, though he cast it in a way that his dragon would be invisible but would appear if his nephews needed help, and ordered it to follow them.

Once that was taken care of, Harry padded over to join Thorin, sitting on the other side of him.

“Our nephews gone to hunt?” Thorin murmured, turning to look at Harry.

“Yes. And I sent my dragon with them so if they need help...” Harry trailed off and glanced up at Lord Elrond who was looking at him with a peculiar look.

“Your dragon?” the elf lord inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Not an actual dragon,” Harry replied, looking up at Gandalf with a questioning look.

Gandalf shook his head then turned to talk with Lord Elrond in elvish for a few minutes.

“You're a wizard?” Elrond said, his eyes wide.

Harry saw Thorin give a smug smile at making an elf that surprised.

“Yes,” Harry grudgingly remarked.

“How?” Elrond questioned, gazing at him with respect.

“It's a long story,” Harry replied, glancing down at the food on the plate in front of him. He certainly wasn't going to eat that much green food then turned to look up at Elrond and Gandalf again. “One which I am not inclined to tell strangers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Harry followed Thorin, Bilbo, Balin and Gandalf as they followed Lord Elrond to a room located just off the veranda.

Once they saw that Elrond had stopped, Gandalf stopped too and turned to look at Thorin.

“Our business is of no concern to elves,” Thorin argued, looking up at Gandalf with an annoyed expression. Harry watched as Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Gandalf who looked like Thorin's expression wasn't at all putting him off.

“He could read the map!” Gandalf replied, rolling his eyes.

“It is the legacy of my people! I will not show it to any elf!” Thorin exclaimed. Harry stood a little behind Thorin, flanking him, as did Balin. Bilbo was standing right next to Gandalf looking at the dwarves with a curious expression.

“Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond,” Gandalf protested.

Thorin turned to look at Harry who shrugged. “It's not like he would do anything with it. Right?”

Harry turned to look up at Lord Elrond, narrowing his eyes.

Elrond looked down at him and nodded. “I won't harm the map.”

Thorin pulled out the map and handed it to Elrond hesitantly and stepped back. The three of them watched as Lord Elrond moved into the moonlight and opened the map up.

“Erebor? What is your interest in this map?” Elrond questioned, looking between the dwarves and the map.

“It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” Gandalf asked, turning to look at Thorin and nodding his head a little.

“Cirth Ithil,” Elrond murmured, drawing a hand over the map cautiously.

Harry felt more than saw Thorin tense a little and he himself stilled but Elrond didn't do anything to the map. Harry then felt his patronus arrive back in Rivendell and turned to look back at the veranda where the other dwarves were. He could see Fíli and Kíli hauling in one dead boar and turned back to whisper to Thorin.

“Our nephews got back safely,” Harry whispered.

Thorin nodded and Harry saw his shoulders slump a little in relief.

“Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss,” Gandalf turned to look down at Bilbo who was staring at Lord Elrond.

“Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written,” Elrond remarked, turning to look out toward the Hidden Valley.

“Can you read them?” Thorin inquired.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Harry was woken up by Thorin shaking him. “What? Are we leaving early or something?”

Thorin smiled at him. “I want to leave before the elves can stop us.”

“Okay, I'll go rouse half. You rouse the other half,” Harry blearily replied, grinning softly when Thorin placed a kiss on his forehead then left the room.

Harry remembered Gandalf telling them before they went their separate ways to wait for him in the Misty Mountains. Then he slowly stretched, put his hair into quick braids, packed his bag again, strapped his axes to his back and went to rouse his half.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The company was packed and on the road out of Rivendell as the sun was rising. If they were to make it to Erebor before Durin's Day, they would have quicken their pace. Durin's Day was in two months and they hadn't even gone through the Misty Mountains yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they have arrived at Rivendell. That felt like it took a while to me. But onwards we go!
> 
> Khuzudul Translation:  
> ghivashel- treasure of all treasures


	15. Chapter 15

By the time that the dwarves made it up into the Misty Mountains, it had become chilly, wet and very rocky. The rain was pouring down in addition to it being windy so the rocks and the mountain itself was very slippery. Harry made sure to keep an eye on Bilbo but for the most part, the hobbit was sure-footed enough to keep his balance. Probably something to do with not having boots or shoes or anything on his feet. The rain and the cloudiness both made it very dark, even during the afternoon and on into the evening.

Gandalf had been left behind in Rivendell as Thorin had wanted to get going. So they were down one wizard on this part of the journey.

Harry himself was walking behind the three younger dwarves, Fíli, Kíli and Ori in the middle of the company. And yes, he did notice Thorin taking occasional glances behind him to see that Harry and the rest of his company were still okay.

Then, to make matters worse, a couple of hours into their climb, it started to thunder. Each bolt of thunder made him startle a little and start to brace himself for something out of the ordinary.

The last loud sound of thunder made Ori jump and almost fall off the cliff, had it not been for Harry's quickly outstretched hand grabbing onto his coat.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes, I am. Thanks,” Ori replied, shivering a little.

Harry looked the younger dwarf over then just as he ascertained that he was fine, there was a loud boom and thunk against the cliff wall above them.

Everyone stopped and turned to look up.

“Hold on,” Thorin yelled back.

Harry slowly shuffled over to stand alongside Thorin and Dwalin, being careful about where he put his feet.

“We need to find shelter!” Dwalin said, raising his voice as another boom/thunk hit the mountain side. 

Harry saw Balin turn to look out into the valley and Harry followed the other dwarf's gaze. He gaped at what he saw.

“This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle!” Balin shouted.

The dwarves all turned to look at the stone giants that had woken up and were... Harry blinked as a couple of the stone giants started to throw rocks at each other.

“They're playing a game!” He shouted incredulously, grimacing as a big rock was thrown at them again. The dwarves ducked but as the crumbling rocks fell, the path that they were on started to crack and move. He spared a glance at Thorin, who had gone slightly pale and was frozen to the spot. Kíli also was staring at Fíli with wide eyes. Harry saw him reach out a hand for his brother but then the stone path split apart.

Harry startled and stilled and felt as the path that held them started to jerkily move back and out. His eyes widened and he backed up against the rock, stretching out a hand to hold Fíli back against the rock too then reaching to grab onto Bombur as well. 

“Hold on!” He shouted to the others and anchored himself to the rock that was apparently the leg of a stone giant.

It was a dizzying ride and Harry's brain was temporarily off line in fear as he vaguely remembered a quidditch game in third year. He didn't know what he could do to stop it except just ride it out and pray to Mahal that it would end soon. He dimly heard the dwarves that were not on any part of a stone giant yelling in Khuzdul.

Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The leg of the stone giant they were on crashed into section of the mountain that was further up than they had initially been on. Harry and the others were thrown willy-nilly onto the mountain and he braced himself for a second or two. He then realized that it was over when he heard Thorin's relieved voice saying that they were okay.

Harry started to stand up and looked around at the others, only for Thorin to come over and pull him into a quick embrace.

“You're okay,” Thorin murmured, leaning against Harry for a minute.

It took Harry only a couple of seconds to return the hug. “Aye, I'm okay.”

They stayed together for minute then went about helping the other dwarves get up and out of the crumbled rocks.

Harry helped Fíli up first then helped Balin up. Kíli charged over and pulled his brother into his arms and Harry could see both of them were shaking and not just from the cold.

“Where's the hobbit?” Bofur exclaimed in the middle of everything. Harry glanced around the company but he saw no sign of their hobbit.

“Ah, he's...” Harry trailed off then ran over to the part of the mountain where Bilbo was hanging a little ways off the side. Bofur got there first and reached down with a hand to Bilbo but just as he was, Bilbo slipped a few feet further down the mountain. Harry scrambled to think of something then Thorin moved to slide down the mountain and push Bilbo back up onto the cliff.

Harry pulled Bilbo up and handed him over to Bofur who encircled the trembling hobbit in his arms. Then Harry and Dwalin reached down to pull Thorin up, back onto the cliff as well.

 

 

 

Once they had found a cave that was hidden away in the mountain, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Thorin put Bofur on watch and they all watched as Bilbo put his bedroll right next to Bofur. Harry smiled at the two of them then turned to lay out his own bedroll. He also pulled out some cold meat from his pack and had that for dinner, as he saw everyone else do exactly the same. 

Thorin came to put his bedroll right next to his and when it came time for bed, Harry and Thorin were in each other's arms. Though, just as they were about to fall asleep, Harry felt a tapping against his leg under his blanket. He blinked up, glanced at Thorin then looked for the source.

Fíli and Kíli were standing over them, with their bedrolls in their hands. They both looked exhausted and scared with their hands entwined.

“Could we...” Kíli murmured then trailed off, gesturing to between Thorin and Harry.

Harry smiled softly in understanding and moved a bit in order to make room for them. Thorin nodded and did the same. 

Their nephews crowded in to lie in between Harry and Thorin. Fíli was up against Harry and Kíli was up against Thorin's chest. Once they were both settled, Harry reached out an arm and Thorin did the same, entwining their hands over their two sister-sons and the four of them fell asleep that way. And Fíli and Kíli slowly stopped trembling, surrounded by family as they were.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute that they fell through the tunnel, Harry was ready for anything. Though landing on a wooden platform and seeing goblins all around them was more than a bit alarming. Luckily, he still had his weapons and pack strapped to his back but some of the others weren't as lucky. But as they were dwarves, they all still had their weapons with them.

Harry pulled out his sword and sliced through one of the approaching orcs but there was just too many. In the next instant, the platform that they had all landed on was crawling with goblins. Stinky goblins at that.

Harry and the dwarves were led over and around a couple turns then were finally stopped right in front of...

“Is that suppose to be a throne?” Harry taunted, as the goblins started to search them. One of them hit him with a stick that had strands of string attached; he supposed that it was suppose to imitate a whip but it didn't have a lot of impact. However, when the goblins got to Fíli, Harry knew for certain that the creatures missed a lot of the weaponry that was ensconced within his nephew's coat. Harry heard Thorin chuckle quietly at his quip. As Harry turned around to make sure everyone was okay, he realized something. 

He turned to look at Bofur, as he seemed to be the one that Bilbo had stuck to throughout this journey. “Did you see Bilbo fall down the tunnel?”

Bofur's eyes widened then he jerked around to look at the company. “Aye, but... Where is our hobbit?”

The goblins surrounded them and then a giant, monstrous goblin came out from behind the structure.

Harry gaped at the great goblin; it was about three or four feet taller than him.

“What have we here?!” The great goblin yelled out, glancing at the dwarves.

“Dwarves, your malevolence.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that nickname for the giant goblin. Really? Seriously? The goblins really called their apparent leader that? He heard Dwalin snort.

“Dwarves?” The great goblin asked, looking at the assembled goblins. “Well, what are waiting for? Search them!”

Harry backed up slowly, trying to stay out of reach of the goblins but there were just too many. He sighed though now that he thought about it... He pulled out his wand and cast a couple of hexes at the advancing goblins and he watched in amusement as they shouted in confusion. Boils started to appear on the goblins skin though it didn't really affect them at all as they already had boils on their dirty skin. He heard the dwarves chortling as they watched the goblins.

Harry tried a different tactic: he cast more serious hexes and a couple of curses and watched as gashes started to appear on the goblins and one big gash appeared on the giant goblin. Blood started to seep out of the goblins bodies and many of them stopped and looked at their wounds stupidly. None of the goblins were paying any attention to the dwarves so Harry turned to the company and raised an eyebrow.

Since they still all had their weapons, they drew them and started to attack the goblins. Harry cast a spell that would direct them to the way out and sunshine and great shining light exploded out in the center of the platform.

The light, however, wasn't Harry's doing. As the goblins were stunned in place, that provided great coverage for the dwarves to slice through them. Then Gandalf appeared at one of the wooden paths that went away from the central platform.

“Come on! Follow me!” Gandalf exclaimed.

And follow him they did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As soon as they got far enough from the cave, they all slowed down and came to a stop. Harry did notice that Gandalf counted them as they came out of the cave and he would have chuckled had it not been that he knew they weren't all accounted for.

“Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?” Gandalf said, raising his voice.

“I saw him go down tunnel with us,” Bofur replied worriedly. “But then before Gimlûn did his thing, I didn't see him.”

“I couldn't see him either,” Harry mused, scratching his chin, shuffling over to Thorin's side. “I...”

“I saw him fall off the path,” Nori replied, coming up to stand alongside Harry.

“You saw him fall?” Gandalf repeated, clearly sounding worried, as they all were.

“I could go back and find him,” Harry started. “Shift forms and go.”

“Nope, there's no need.”

They all turned to look at the trees behind them to see Bilbo.

“Oh, Bilbo!” Bofur exclaimed in relief. Harry and the others watched as Bofur charged over and grabbed the hobbit up in a hug.

“Bofur! Bofur, I'm fine,” Bilbo grumbled but they all saw him melt into the hug.

Harry smiled at them and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Thorin do the same.

“How did you get past the goblins?” Fíli asked.

Bofur pulled away from Bilbo but only barely.

“I... uhm,” Bilbo began.

“Doesn't matter! He's back with us!” Gandalf exclaimed, smiling.

“I had wanted to say something,” Bilbo remarked, looking between everyone and fidgeting a little.

Bofur smiled encouragingly at the hobbit and Bilbo hesitantly smiled.

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

“You think we doubt you?” Bofur asked in a subdued tone.

Bilbo nodded a little tentatively.

“For Mahal's sake, if we've been giving you that feeling then we haven't meant to! We don't doubt you!” Bofur replied back to his usual self. “If Gandalf said you were the right hobbit for the job then he was right.”

Chuckles were heard throughout the clearing that moment but were soundly interrupted by the howling of wargs.

“Out of the frying pan...” Thorin began, glancing at Harry.

“Into the fire,” Gandalf finished. “RUN!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as the most of the dwarves fell onto the last tree before the cliff, Bilbo saw the tall, white orc on the white warg appear. Most of the orcs and wargs had gotten scared off by the flaming pinecones that Gandalf had thrown down to Bilbo and the dwarves but not this one. And he saw all of the dwarves go stock still and Thorin and Harry went even more still than the rest of them. Probably the white orc meant something to them. Then as the orc started talking, Bilbo heard Thorin murmur, “Azog.” Bilbo's eyes widened and turned back to stare at the orc.

Bilbo startled even more when there was a loud crack from the tree and it wilted even more over the cliff. Though everyone was staring at the orc and Bilbo was the only one to witness what happened next. Hadrian was clinging onto the tree and Bilbo could see his muscles straining. Bilbo tried to scurry over near him to grasp his hand but... Bilbo watched as one of the first dwarves to befriend him fell off the tree in silence. Bilbo stood there, shocked to silence and not fully comprehending what had just happened. Hadrian had fallen off the tree and fell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil author is evil.... Muahaha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken you all this far, trust me.

In that instant, time felt like it slowed downBilbo was still gaping at the place on the tree from which Hadrian fell when he realized it had gone silent around him. Or silent from the dwarves; the orcs were still jeering at them. Thorin was staring at the place that Hadrian had gone down, his hands clenched into fists.

“Harry...” 

Bilbo flinched at the grief in Thorin's voice and he could see that the dwarf was trying so hard to not let anything show. Fíli and Kíli were staring, going pale with each passing minute. Dwalin too was staring, one hand on his war hammer as if he could fight his way down to rescue Hadrian. Gandalf was staring the place on the tree where Hadrian had been, stricken. Then just as soon as they all heard louder jeering laughter from Azog, Thorin had turned around and started to stride down the tree. Bilbo saw Dwalin's outstretched hand close on air, as if he had been reaching out to keep Thorin from doing anything stupid but had been too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The minute that Thorin awoke on the Carrock, Bilbo watched as Fíli and Kíli both walked straight into their uncle's arms. Bilbo could at least hear soft murmuring from Thorin but then he turned away when he saw Thorin start to shudder. Bilbo and the others all turned away except for Dwalin who stayed close to the three of them.

Bilbo was about to walk away when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by Bofur. He stiffened for a second, only a second before burrowing close and wrapping his arms around the dwarf.

“Bilbo...” Bofur whispered quietly.

Bilbo felt a tear or two well up in his eyes then he started to tremble. He felt Bofur tighten his hold on him and start to rub circles on his back. He never thought this would happen to him on his adventure. He only thought that he would help the dwarves reclaim their mountain, their home and then go back to his home in the Shire. He never thought... 

Gandalf watched as the dwarves all closed ranks and sighed. He would give them a couple minutes to themselves before starting down the path on the Carrock. 

“We have to go back.”

Gandalf turned around to glance at the dwarves. Thorin was staring up at him, his nephews and Dwalin standing behind him and next to him respectively. The dwarves all had stricken expressions on their faces but Thorin was close to the angriest that Gandalf had seen him before. 

“Thorin, we can't. Do you want to get into another fight with Azog now?" Balin murmured, coming up to face their leader. “It would take us too long to go back.”

“We are not leaving anyone behind,” Thorin all but growled. “He is my...”

Bilbo winced as he heard Thorin trail off. 

“He's likely--” Gandalf was about to finish when surprisingly Nori elbowed him.

“Don't finish that sentence,” Nori warned, stink eyeing Gandalf then coming up to look at Thorin. Bifur came up too and glared at Gandalf and snapped something in Khuzdul. Both Bifur and Nori inched their way to stand in front of Thorin, as if they were guarding him from some danger.

Gandalf sighed then glanced back in the direction that they had come as if he could see all the way back to the Misty Mountains. “There might still be hope. If he was a good wizard then he may be on the way to rejoin our group.”

Dwalin grumbled something to Bifur then looked up at Gandalf. “He was a great wizard, make no doubt about it! He may have survived that fall.”

Bilbo could definitely see hope, albeit only a little, in Thorin's eyes then started to follow Gandalf down the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Bilbo was loathe to leave the main group of dwarves and Bofur but Thorin had told him to scout the path. Their leader and his two nephews had all but closed off even further emotionally during the past three days. Bilbo could swear that he hadn't heard a peep out of Fíli or Kíli since, only muffled crying in their bedrolls last night. Everyone was more grim and quiet since that fight with Azog. Bilbo was pretty sure that Thorin hadn't even been sleeping the past couple of nights; he had been awake keeping watch when Bilbo had gone to sleep and he never heard the dwarf move from his spot.

He had seen Oin try to tend to Thorin's wounds from the warg and Azog's mace but the dwarf had avoided everyone, even Balin. The only person that Thorin spoke to was Dwalin and Bilbo had heard only short and clipped questions and answers from their leader.

Bilbo climbed up onto the rocky cliff and stilled when he heard a strange whuffling noise not far from him. He chanced a peek up and gaped at the sight that met him. There was a bear, a giant brown bear that was keeping... It looked like it was keeping watch over the valley. Or... 

“Huh,” Bilbo muttered. The bear looked like it was looking for someone or something, searching the valley and in one instance, its' gaze bypassed Bilbo's hiding spot but stopped and sniffed in his direction. Bilbo heard the bear give a loud snuffling noise and turn in his direction.

Bilbo stilled then searched the valley for the orcs and wargs and saw them very well off from the dwarves' location. He breathed a sigh of relief then trotted under the cover of darkness back to where Gandalf and the others were. He was very careful not to make much sound. He didn't want to be bear food, thank you very much. 

When he made it back to the group, Thorin turned to look at him with an expectant, if a bit strained, expression.

“Well?”

“The orcs and wargs are not even in close to the valley,” Bilbo reported.

“Good,” Gandalf replied as the dwarves all looked to be in varying degrees of relief. However, they were all tense and stiff with grief still. 

“There was something else though,” Bilbo added hesitantly. 

“Hmm?” Gandalf responded distractedly as the wizard looked ahead at their path.

“A bear. A big one.”

“A bear?” Bofur quietly asked, coming over to stand next to Bilbo, turning to look at him.

“Yes, it kind of looked like it was... searching for something?” Bilbo concluded. “At least, that's what it looked like.”

“Looking for something?” Gandalf enquired. “What was the bear doing for it to look like that?”

“Well, it was gazing around the valley and I could have sworn that it paused and looked in my direction and sniffed!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“Sniffed?” Bombur asked. “Like he was going to... eat you?”

Bilbo shuddered. “Possibly.”

“He wasn't going to eat you,” Gandalf replied, looking down at Bilbo. “I know of a man that might be able to host us for the next couple of nights.”

“Might?” Bilbo repeated.

Gandalf hesitated then spoke. “He might or he might kill us.”

Bilbo gave a noise that sounded an awful lot like a mouse and took a step backwards right into Bofur who wrapped an arm around him reassuringly.

Dwalin turned to confer with Nori, Bifur and Balin for a minute and nodded up to Gandalf. “Very well. Lead on.”

Bilbo glanced over at Thorin, Fíli and Kíli. He could see that their hearts weren't in this quest anymore. If Hadrian really was... dead, no. Bilbo couldn't think that way.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was just coming up when the dwarves could hear the howling of wargs again. They could also hear the roaring of a bear too. Bilbo jumped when the roar of the bear was heard in the valley. It was close, a bit too close for his sanity.

The dwarves all stopped then looked up at Gandalf, who gazed back the way they came and Bilbo watched as his eyes widened. The wizard was in the lead and Thorin was at the rear, like the dwarf often did.

“Run!”

Bilbo was not fool enough to not listen to Gandalf this far into the journey so he ran. Bofur was right behind him and that made him feel a bit better about this whole thing. The company ran over the flat valley, occasionally running through shallow creeks and when Bilbo looked up, he could see a fenced off property.

That was when they heard a broken off yell, a yell that sounded very much like it came from Thorin. Bilbo turned around and gaped at the sight that met him. All of the dwarves stopped and their jaws dropped.

The bear that Bilbo had seen was standing right next to Thorin, sniffing him. 

“Good... bear?” Thorin hesitantly croaked. “Gandalf?”

Bilbo turned to look at Gandalf who was staring at the bear, jaw dropped.

“Gandalf?” Bilbo asked, as the wizard was shocked silent.

“The bear... its' name is Beorn,” Gandalf replied tentatively. “He is our host but... The bear is usually unreliable in terms of figuring out who is friend from foe.”

“He's our host?” Thorin exclaimed as the bear backed up, nodded at Thorin and huffed. 

“He is a skin-changer,” Gandalf asserted. 

The bear turned to look behind the dwarves and growled. 

“Now what?” Dori uttered, his hand on his weapon. Bilbo noticed that all of the dwarves had their hands on their weapons, ready to either attack the bear or to fight whatever had set the bear off.

“We go,” Gandalf ordered. “We need to get to the cabin.”

They followed Gandalf as he ran in the direction of the wooden house. The bear followed them too, occasionally roaring in the direction of the forest that they had just left. But the bear didn't attack them, just kept pace alongside Thorin.

As soon as they reached the fence, the bear stopped and Bilbo watched agape as it started to shift before them.

Bilbo dimly heard someone close the gate while he watched as the bear shifted into a giant man. The man wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing loose brown pants and he had hair... Bilbo turned his head right into Bofur's chest and felt the dwarf chuckle.

“Bofur, stop laughing! It's--”

“I know, lad. It's improper,” Bofur laughed. “I'll tell you when it's safe.”

“Beorn.” Bilbo heard Gandalf start. 

“Gandalf, good to see you,” Beorn replied. Bilbo figured it was Beorn who said that because it sure didn't sound like any of the dwarves. 

“You usually don't come up close to people in your other form,” Gandalf hesitantly said.

“I don't. This was an unusual circumstance,” Beorn rumbled. Bilbo heard non-booted feet walk close and stop. “Thorin Oakenshield. Someone is waiting for you.”

Bilbo gasped and felt Bofur gasp too. All of the dwarves gasped then Bilbo heard the heavy non-booted feet turn and start walking the other direction.

“Bilbo, it's okay to look now,” Bofur murmured.

Bilbo felt Bofur's arm around him tighten for a second then turned around. Thorin had followed the giant man and without any more talking, Bilbo and the others did too.

Beorn opened the door to his home and gestured for the dwarves to proceed him inside then closed it once everyone was inside. 

“Master dwarf, this way,” Beorn beckoned to Thorin and then walked deeper into the house. “Your friend was quite insistent that I look out for your company.”

Bilbo and the others followed Thorin and Beorn through a door and then stilled. Thorin stopped, causing Fíli and Kíli to run into their uncle.

“Harry...?” 

Bilbo squeezed through to get a better view and gave a deep sigh of relief. There Hadrian was, lying on a bed made of straw and blankets. The dwarf was bandaged all over his body but alive. 

The minute that Thorin spoke, Hadrian turned over to look at them and smiled.

“Thorin, you've made it!”

Bilbo could see Hadrian wince a little but that was all he could see before Thorin strode over to the dwarf and sat on the bed. Fíli and Kíli also went and sat by Hadrian.

“Uncle!”

Bilbo chuckled and turned to see that Dwalin had a small grin on his face. 

“Okay, nothing to see here everyone. Out!” Dwalin muttered, turning around and herding the others out.

“Dwalin, they're just...” Dori exclaimed.

Dwalin smirked. “They won't just be hugging, if you get my drift.”

“Ah,” Dori muttered then began to herd Ori and the others out.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Harry sighed in relief when he heard Beorn re-enter his home. He slowly turned around and stared at the door expectantly for a minute or two then saw the skinchanger open the door and...

“Thorin, you've made it!” Harry exclaimed, trying not to move around and re-injure himself. Though he felt his whole body relax when he saw Thorin, Fíli and Kíli come in.

“Harry?”

“Ghivashel, it's me,” Harry murmured as Thorin came closer, a look of disbelief on his face. Thorin's eyes widened then Harry watched as Thorin's mouth twitched up into a broad smile.

He watched as Thorin came to sit on the bed and touched his forehead to Harry's. Harry heard Thorin's breathing even and he would have moved an arm to reach up to touch his bonded partner, had it not been for his... everything. Though, he snuck a glance at where Beorn had left through the door before casting a spell to ease his pain.

“I... You're alive,” Thorin whispered, trailing a hand over Harry's face and the parts of him that he could reach.

“Aye, I'm alive,” Harry replied, smiling and slowly reaching up a hand to cover Thorin's.

“Uncle!”

Harry smiled at his nephews delighted laughter and stiffened when both of them hit the bed running. He heard Dwalin start to mutter then he heard him yell at everyone to get out of the door and room.

“Nothing here to see,” Dwalin said, raising his voice only a little and Harry could swear he could see some light red in Dwalin's face.

“You know us well enough, I see,” Thorin muttered to Dwalin as soon as everyone but Fíli and Kíli were out.

“That I do,” Dwalin commented, crossing his arms then he turned to glare at Harry. “Never do that again.”

Harry gaped at Dwalin and saw Thorin rolling his eyes. Dwalin stared at him for a second more then left the room.

“Fíli, Kíli, I'm okay,” Harry said, seeing them staring at him with wet eyes.

“You call that okay?” Thorin asked, pulling up and pointing at Harry's bandages.

Harry frowned. “Beorn had some stuff, paste, I suppose. It helped my bruises and broken bones a lot. And I've been using my magic to aid in healing too.”

“Alright. What happened?” Kíli asked, staring at him.

Harry stared at the three of them then sighed. “I fell.”

Thorin sighed. “And?”

“We already know that,” Fíli remarked, crossing his arms. “You scared the hobbit half to death you know.”

Harry grimaced. “I didn't mean to scare anyone.”

“Well you did,” Kíli stated, staring at Harry then standing up and moving toward the door. Fíli stood up too, following his brother. “Or else, we'll tell mother when we reclaim the mountain.”

Harry gaped, staring at his two nephews. Thorin was staring too, only wearing a bemused grin on his face.

“Uh, okay, I won't,” Harry offered. “I promise.”

“Good,” Fíli said then the two of them left through the door.

Harry stared at the door for a good minute or two before laughing quietly. Thorin was smiling at him, the smile that Harry had grown to love.

“What happened when you landed?” Thorin asked, frowning down at Harry after a minute of content silence. Harry watched as Thorin moved to lie down next to him, turning to face him. Thorin reached to gently place his hand on Harry's side, eyes looking over the banadages.

“I must have fallen unconscious halfway down because my magic kicked in and slowed my fall,” Harry started, twining his fingers through one of Thorin's braids. “But I still broke a few bones, maybe more than a few, when I landed.”

“I don't exactly remember what happened after that but I think Beorn found me,” Harry continued. “And he brought me here, tended to my wounds then promised to keep an eye out for you. I think I may have shifted into my animal form right before I landed; that was why Beorn was interested in me. He probably smelled a cat but was rather confused when I smelled like a dwarf too.”

“How injured are you?” Thorin asked, with a hesitant grin.

Harry snickered. “My bones have mostly mended. I think I have one or two ribs that are still broken. But my magic kept me from becoming a flat stone. Though I don't think that's what you're really interested in judging by your grin.”

“Ah, you caught me,” Thorin smirked then started to undress.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uncles! You should see this place! Thorin! Harry!”

Harry groaned and turned to tuck his head further under the pillow, feeling Thorin start to stretch behind him.

“It's too early for their mischief, right? Right?” Harry grumbled out, blearily blinking an eye open at Thorin's snicker.

“It's good to have you back,” Thorin murmured, placing a kiss against the small of Harry's unclothed back.

“You're only glad to have me back because then it's not only you that has to deal with them,” Harry whispered.

“That might be part of the reason,” Thorin replied.

Harry turned around to see Thorin's grin. He smiled back then sighed as they heard more shouts.

“I should get up,” Thorin remarked, getting off the bed and standing up.

“Nooo...” Harry pleaded, reaching out an arm, promptly wincing as his ribs flared in protest.

Thorin chuckled. “Stay. Rest. I'll make sure our company doesn't do anything stupid.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Don't you mean our nephews?”

Thorin sighed. “Yes. I mean our nephews.”

“Thought so.”

Thorin grinned then bent down to touch their foreheads together. “It is good to have you back, Ghivashel.”

Harry sighed in contentment, eyes closing and falling asleep a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry was about to attempt to get up when Fíli strode into the room, staring at him. His older nephew was just dressed in loose clothes, no armor in sight. However, knowing Fíli, he had a knife or two tucked away somewhere.

“What? Fíli, is something wrong?”

“Uncle Thorin said you were going to try to stand up and move around,” Fíli remarked, narrowing his eyes.

“Did he order you to guard me?” Harry asked then raised an eyebrow. “Or is it something else?”

“I... it's something else,” Fíli murmured then grinned at him. “But it appears that you are going to attempt to stand up.”

Harry sighed. “I was going to try. But what did you need?”

Fíli sighed and started to pace around the room. “Kíli is my One.”

“Yes?” Harry said.

“You knew already?” Fíli asked, stopping to stare at him.

“No, but I suspected,” Harry replied, watching the younger dwarf. “If he's your One, then what's the problem?”

“I don't... know how to tell him,” Fíli mumbled. “I don't even know if I'm his.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fíli, it's a good bet that you're both each other's Ones. He hasn't ever had relationships with other people, has he?”

Fíli shook his head. “No.”

“Have you two... I know you are close but are you... you know...?” Harry trailed off, hoping the other dwarf would get what he was meaning.

Fíli blushed. “I... we are.”

Harry nodded. “It will come naturally to you, when to tell him. I told Thorin--”

Fíli held up a hand. “Don't tell me please.”

Harry chuckled. “It's nothing bad. Per se.”

Fíli raised an eyebrow.

“I told him on my birthday,” Harry said. “Before you were born obviously.”

“You think it will come naturally to me too?” Fíli asked, glancing at the door when they heard loud laughter.

“Yes, I do,” Harry replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“So was I just hearing things a few days ago or is Azog really back?” Harry asked as he hobbled out of the room with Fíli's help.

Thorin turned to stare at him.

“I could still see him as I started to fall,” Harry remarked. “He made an impact on me at the battle of Azanulbizar.”

“Impact?” Thorin repeated, standing up and taking Fíli's place to help him over to a chair at the big table. All of the dwarves were sitting around it with Beorn leaning against the fireplace. All sorts of supper food was laid out on the table and most of it had been eaten already. Though there was a plate of food where Thorin led him and Harry had some suspicions about who prepared a plate of food for him.

“I hope you like the food I picked for you,” Bilbo said, sitting next to Bofur.

Harry stared at the hobbit then turned to look at Thorin, who grinned and shrugged.

“Whatever you picked should be fine,” Harry replied. “I'm not picky. So...”

“Aye, you did hear Azog,” Dwalin muttered. “Nasty bugger.”

Harry shuddered. “Well, that's certainly terrible news. Did he have no left arm or something?”

“He had what looked like an egg beater for an arm,” Bilbo replied, wrinkling his nose. “Certainly not the correct use for one such object.”

Bofur chuckled.

“So what's the plan then? I do believe I heard wargs howling the morning that you lot arrived,” Harry commented.

Beorn cleared his throat. “You are to take the horses.”

“We will set them loose accordingly,” Thorin replied. “You have my word.”

Beorn nodded. “See that you do.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The company spent the next night at Beorn's then headed off. Not surprisingly, Thorin insisted that Harry ride behind him as the dwarves paired off. Harry was rather glad; he was still hurting a little and didn't want to be in charge of a horse. The creatures were huge, taller than the horses that they usually saw in use by humans.

They arrived at the eaves of the Mirkwood in the early afternoon. Harry got off the horse first and shuddered just staring at the forest. He grabbed his packs off the horse and made sure that no one had any trouble getting off their own horses. Bilbo came up to stand alongside him and stared at it too.

“You feel it too?” Bilbo asked tentatively.

“Yes, I feel it,” Harry remarked. “A dark magic is spreading in the forest but I do not know where it is coming from.”

Gandalf strode to stand with them too then glanced down at them. “You speak correctly, master dwarf.”

Harry watched as Gandalf walked the first few feet into the forest, following a path. He lost sight of the other wizard then went back to help the others with unpacking.

“Do not unsaddle my horse!”

Harry jumped then glared at Kíli as he snorted.

They all turned to look at where Gandalf was hurrying out of the forest toward his horse.

“Gandalf?”

“I must go,” Gandalf said. “I have business elsewhere.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but shook his head. Gandalf probably wouldn't answer in anything but cryptic riddles if he asked.

“But--”

“We already have a wizard, idiot!”

Harry turned to see that Dwalin had elbowed Dori in the side, gesturing to Harry with his other arm.

“Right,” Dori remarked sheepishly. “I had forgotten, Gimlûn. I am sorry.”

“No worries here,” Harry replied. “Any orders, Gandalf?”

“ **Stay** on the path. And don't drink any water or eat any meat or food from the forest,” Gandalf ordered.

“Noted,” Harry said.

“Let's go then,” Thorin called out, already heading onto the path.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, it's sooo dark in here,” Kíli muttered. “I can't even see. The path may have disappeared already. Why do the torches not work in here?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and snickered. “Here.”

He cast his patronus, figuring that it would be big enough, light enough and would scare off any potential dangerous creatures. It leaped from his wand, roaring to life, hovering above them. Some of the dwarves startled for a second or two before settling back down. Thorin was quite used to Harry's patronus by now so he didn't bat an eyelash.

They had been wandering through the forest for a week now and they had discovered that the trees thoroughly blocked out the sun. Even when it was very sunny above them. Many of them were sick of seeing trees and more trees as the days went on. They were more used to stone and being able to see the sky.

However, they were indeed sticking to the path. Harry could see the stone pieces below them as they trampled over them so they were on the right track as far as that went.

The second night he had noticed little skittering noises in the forest around them. But they weren't the noises a little insect or animal would make; they were roughly akin to the noises that a... a huge spider would make.

Harry stilled and Fíli ran into him.

“Uncle?”

“Shh.”

“What--”

“Oh...”

Harry heard Fíli passing on the information then focused his eyes on the big, black spider that was just hanging on a few tree branches above them. As far as he could see, it was just staring at them for now, probably too scared to come and eat them due to the blue glowing dragon above them. Harry drew a throwing axe and threw it, watching it land directly in the spider's head. It squealed then abruptly keeled over and fell.

“For Mahal's sake, can't anything be easy on this journey?” Dwalin muttered.

Harry chuckled. “Apparently not.”

“There will probably be more,” Thorin remarked, drawing Orcrist. “Now that you've rather sounded an alarm.”

“I did not mean to,” Harry replied. “It was just staring at me though.”

They heard the skittering of more spiders and Harry sighed. He heard the drawing of more weapons, steel sliding against sheaths and the squealing of spiders. Harry glanced at his patronus and ended the spell, not wanting to totally give away their location.

In the ensuing battle, Harry lost track of where everyone was but he could hear the telling sounds of swords slicing through spider flesh. It was loud and dark without any light, be it natural or spell light. The spiders were angered and vicious and they had cornered some. Harry had fallen to fighting back to back with his One as was usual. Fíli and Kíli were fighting in front of them, like they were protecting their uncles. By the time that they heard a horn sounding, Harry had gotten a lot of spider blood on his armor and sword.

“Harry, did that sound like an elven horn to you?” Thorin questioned, slicing through a spider.

“Yes, yes it did,” Harry remarked, with a grimace. As much as he disliked elves though, he wasn't given to bouts of holding grudges against the elves.

Thorin shuddered and cut through a spider that was attempting to creep up onto him.

“Bilbo?! Where's Bilbo?” Bofur exclaimed, glancing wildly around the forest floor.

“I thought he was with you...”

“Well, well, I had not expected to find dwarves in our forest.”

Harry saw Thorin swallow and turn around. They all turned around to see that they had become surrounded by elves, all of them with their bows out and pointing at them. The spiders had all gotten killed and as far as Harry could see, there weren't any left.

“Elves...”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry watched as the elves took Thorin away and muttered a few unpleasant words in Khuzdul. Hopefully, Thorin wouldn't antagonize the Elvish king even more. Thorin hadn't forgotten or forgiven the lack of aid from these elves when Erebor had fallen, even now. But maybe he would help them now. Or not as Harry glanced around their current situation. He paced the small area of the cell that they had stuck him in while listening to the chatter of the others. Apparently Kíli had become smitten with the red-haired elvish woman. Harry could hear Fíli groaning all the way over here and Harry rolled his eyes at the two. Dwalin had tried to throw his whole bulk against the bars a few times before giving up.

“We'll never get out of here before Durin's Day,” Nori complained.

“Did anyone see Bilbo before we were taken?” Bofur called out, ignoring the strange looks of the guards.

“No,” Ori replied, his voice quiet. “I haven't. Do you think he's...”

“Don't talk like that,” Dori said, worriedly. “Our burglar is very smart. He probably made it out of the forest.”

“Gimlûn, did you see him?” Balin asked.

“I think...” Harry trailed off, raising an eyebrow at something he felt through his magic. It felt like... Whatever it was, it was definitely worse than a horcrux. He could feel darkness rising from the gate that the dwarves had been taken through. Harry shivered and stared wistfully through the cell door to where the elves had taken all of their armor and weapons.

“You think what?” Bofur asked.

“I don't know whether Bilbo made it out of the forest but he probably did,” Harry remarked. “He made it through the goblin cave.”

“That he did,” Bofur commented proudly. “He also saved Thorin's life with Azog after you fell.”

“Oh. Well, I should remember to thank him for that,” Harry mused, sighing before sliding down to sit on the floor. The elves hadn't taken the elder wand from as Harry had stuck it in one of his braids in his hair. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to create a big ruckus escaping from the cells. With all the elves in this place, they wouldn't last too long before being captured again. They needed a plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin watched as King Thranduil paced before the throne, occasionally looking down at Thorin and muttering something in elvish before pacing again.

“What were you and your men doing in Mirkwood?” King Thranduil finally asked, sitting down on the throne that was ringed in vines and other green plants. The throne room was dark, with no natural light shining down into the big room, and it was big. The paths to the throne were narrow and they were above an open abyss that looked down on the rest of the elven palace.

“We were hungry,” Thorin remarked.

Thranduil stared at him, his gray eyes widening just enough for Thorin to notice. “You were hungry.”

Thorin nodded. “One king to another, I do think it is important to care for the people that live in your kingdom. We were just looking for food.”

“You are no king,” Thranduil spoke, his eyes narrowing at Thorin’s remark. “Or perhaps, king of no kingdom.”

Thorin was about to reply when he felt a slight breeze pass by him and heard soft, quiet footsteps. He raised an eyebrow at what was likely Harry arriving at his side then turned to the king. “My men and I were still hungry.”

“You say you were hungry but my scouts found your packs and some had food in them,” King Thranduil stated. “If you were hungry, you could have eaten the food in those packs.”

“Excuse me.”

The swishing of the cloak revealed Harry to be standing next to him, with his arms crossed. He had on the dragonhide armor that had come with him from Harry’s first world and a peculiar sword that Thorin had never seen before, one that had rubies on the hilt. It made Harry look like a future king or… his future consort. Thorin grinned and glanced at Harry, who turned to look at him and smiled softly.

King Thranduil’s eyes widened until Thorin thought they fall out of his head. “Excuse you? How did you get here?”

Harry folded away the cloak and tucked it into a pocket. “King Thranduil, despite what Thorin may or may not have said, we really were just hungry. We were looking for food.”

“How did you get in the throne room without anyone noticing you?” Thranduil questioned, narrowing his eyes and standing up.

Thorin watched as Harry shrugged, the beads in his hair clinking together when they hit each other.

“Have you met with Mithrandir in the past few months?” Harry asked. “Or perhaps Lady Galadriel? Gandalf told me about her.”

Thranduil took a few steps down to be at eye level with him. “What are you saying?”

“I am saying you elves don’t own this entire forest and nor can you control who goes through the forest,” Harry started, narrowing his eyes. “It is about time that we start working together.”

“WE?” Thranduil repeated.

“Elves and dwarves,” Harry explained. “You have problems in your forest. That much was clear by the amount of spiders that we faced, _while we were looking for food_. Dol Guldur is active now, isn’t it?”

Thranduil and Thorin both stared at him, though Thorin with more fondness and love and some bemusement underneath.

“My son has said that there has been some activity in that old fortress,” Thranduil said dryly. “How have you managed to come into my throne room?”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “King Thranduil, might we pass through your kingdom? I promise we will leave everything where it was, dwarves’ honor.”

“Dwarves do not have honor,” Thranduil retorted. “Lest we forget the dwarf who invaded my throne room.”

“Are you saying elves do?” Thorin questioned. “Because the only thing I remember about elves is that you and your kingdom left us dwarves be when Smaug attacked. You did nothing! You did not even help us… refugees.”

“It was a hopeless cause! Smaug would have killed us all! We were, none of us, a match for a full grown dragon!”

“Your soldiers are the best archers! Surely they were more than a match for Smaug!”

“I did not want to sacrifice all of my men!”

“Enough, you two!” Harry exclaimed, shaking his head in annoyance. “King Thranduil, will you let us through your forest or not? Keep in mind that I share more things in common with Gandalf then just occasionally being cryptic.”

Thranduil stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “What would you mean by that? Are you one of the Istari then? It would be rather odd for one to take the body of a dwarf.”

“Wizard, yes. Not officially though,” Harry remarked, looking straight at Thranduil.

“Gimlûn,” Thorin said. “That’s what we call him.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. “I do not know what that means.”

“Star man,” Harry explained, rolling his eyes. “Typical, really. I live again and someone gives me a title _again_. Now are you going to let us go or not?”

Thorin snorted at Harry’s words, remembering his One talk about his past life as a child of man.

“Let me think on it.”

Harry sighed and turned to Thorin. “I tried. Though, I did not try...”

Thorin watched as Harry drew out his wand and whispered something underneath his breath. Bright white light flew from the wand, looking like mist, before transforming into the big, blue, transparent dragon.

Thranduil gasped and took a few steps back, before catching himself. His gray eyes went wide as the big dragon hovered in the air and turned toward Harry, who shook his head.

“No threat here. Just showing you off,” Harry murmured.

The dragon roared and beat its wings before turning to stare at Thranduil.

Thranduil stared at them, in particular at Harry. Thorin thought the elven king was trying to make out just who Harry was. Trying and failing, judging by Thranduil’s expression.

“You may leave,” Thranduil finally spoke after a few minutes of stunned silence. “I will not hinder your… quest for food. I will tell my men to ready some packs for you.”

Harry turned around and walked down the steps and watched as Thorin said a few passing goodbyes to the elven king. The two talked for a minute before Thorin returned to him.

 

* * *

 

 

As the elven guards guided Thorin down into the dungeons, he grumbled a few choice words in Khuzdul, taking glee in the fact that the elves didn't understand any of it. Harry laughed as they went, trying to memorize Thranduil’s expressions.

“Thorin, what did the king say?” Balin asked, trying to peer out of his cell just besides Thorin.

“He will help us,” Thorin commented bemusedly. “Harry talked some sense into him.”

“Oh?” Dwalin remarked.

“I tried,” Harry muttered, watching as the elves started to unlock the cells. He looked through each one for Bilbo but he didn’t see the hobbit. He was about to cast a locating spell when he felt the presence of the dark… object that he had felt before. “Merlin, I hope that’s not a horcrux.”

“Hmm?” Bilbo said as he appeared right beside him. The hobbit looked weary, like he had gone to great lengths to find them. He had bags underneath his blue eyes and they lightened when he saw Bofur. Harry watched as the aformentioned dwarf ran right over and pulled Bilbo into a hug, a tight one by the looks of it.

Harry grinned then turned back to Thorin as Kili watched as the red haired elf came down with a few other elves following her. The elves had packs that looked to be full and they also had weapons. Familiar weapons. The dwarves all cheered when they saw their swords, axes and in Kili’s case, his bow.

“However, the elf did, in passing, tell me some strange news,” Thorin remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“I shall tell you later,” Thorin murmured.

“Alright. I will hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a facebook page for readers of my stories to ask questions, leave comments, anything like that. I will also be putting polls for pairings eventually on there too so feel free to like the page. And I will try my best to post updates on stories too.
> 
> Link here: https://www.facebook.com/molmcmahon/


End file.
